Phantoms of Darkness
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: What happens when you cross the paths of a vampire werewolf Hybrid? Find out as you follow Ty Carson..


**Phantoms of Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

Only thing heard was the pounding of my black work boots upon the cobbled stoned path. Hunkered down into my black trench coat, to keep out the cold as I walked up to the large house. The porch steps creaked under my body weight as I gently walked up the stairs. I hated being summoned during the night, especially on damn cold nights like these. I pounded on the large oak doors as I adjusted my backwards baseball cap upon my head. The door creaked as it opened upon it's hinges. "About time.." I grumbled as I stepped inside out of the cold. I unbuttoned my coat and removed it as the butler took the coat. "The Master waits up in his study for you Miss Carson." I nodded as I dusted my baggy black jeans. I looked to the butler,. "Thank you Frank. Anybody else shown up yet?" He shook his head. "No ma'am. Not yet. But the Master has sent for them. They should be here momentarily. But the Master requested to see you before everybody else arrives." Frank explained, as he adjusted his butler uniform, of a black suit with tails, shiny black shoes and a white collared shirt underneath the jacket. His graying black hair was slicked back. That's the way he liked to have his house staff, cleaned, and presentable to anybody who walked onto his property and home.

I nodded as I adjusted my black vest that covered up a sleeveless dark gray t-shirt, showing off a couple of tattoos that adorned my upper arms. Left upper was an bald eagles head, upper right, was the head of a grim reaper with a bloody sickle above his head. I adjusted my ball cap to make sure my short black locks would stay out of my light blue eyes. I stood around 5'4 in height and weighed about 140 lbs, I was athletic built. You had to be in the business I was in. "Better hurry, you know how Master gets when he's kept waiting." I nodded as I headed up the large stair case that sat in the middle of the house. As you got to the top of the first set of stairs, it split off into two separate staircases, one in each direction, heading into other parts of the large house. I took the stair case to the left and climbed the velvet carpeted stairs. Everything was made of cherry maple in the house, except for the furniture. It was a thick wood and it had lasted since the house was built a good many moons ago. Plus it was well kept by the staff, he kept on to keep up with everything. I walked down the dreary hall way, a few fancy candle holders held burning candles that showered the hallway with a dim light. I hated bright lights really, that's why the Master kept the lights dim through out the house. He even hated them. I made it to the end of the hallway to a set of two Cherry wooden double doors sat before me. I lifted my hand up and knocked before entering. "Come in." A deep, baritone voice sounded from the other side. I gripped the golden colored knob and turned it. I opened one of the doors and stepped into the darken room. A couple of candles burned upon a large Oak, desk that sat in the middle of the large room. Along the walls were shelves of books, along with a couple of plush chairs. I closed the door behind me as my boots sounded upon the wooden floors up onto a fancy carpet.

"Frank said you wanted to see me sir, before the others arrived." I removed my ball cap, almost forgetting too. A large black leather office chair sat before me, the back turned towards me. "Yes I wanted to talk to you before the others arrived, to make sure you know your mission tonight." The voice sounded from the other side of the chair. "Yes sir. I'm to head out, go into the house, leave no witnesses and take the child as planned. Do not harm the child and bring them back here." I explained. The chair turned a stoned cut face of a gentleman sat before me. His piercing dark emerald eyes, twinkled just a bit in the dim light of the burning candles as he nodded. His shoulder length black locks sat upon his broad shoulders, that were hidden under a silk dark red buttoned down shirt. Top three buttons undone, to show off the top part of his muscular chest. His elbows sat upon the arms of the chair, finger tips touching one another. "Excellent. But plans have changed a bit. One of my informants have told me there's danger lurking within that house. He didn't tell me what kind, so be on extra look out." I nodded. "Yes Master.. Anything else?.." I questioned as my light blue eyes gleamed with evil intentions within them. "Come back here as soon as you can. I need to have that child tonight.." I nodded as I bowed. "Yes Master. You will have the child tonight as promised.." He nodded as he turned his chair and stared off into the darkness. I turned and walked out of the study, closing the doors behind me, walking off to head on my mission.

**Chapter 2**

Sitting in front of a roaring fire, stuck amongst some books to study, as he always did every night. A pair of dark brown eyes looked up as he ran a hand through his short black locks. He yawned as he leaned back against the couch, he had occupied for hours. Closing the book and getting to his feet as he stretched. He heard a huge bang as he jumped. "Who's there?" He asked, as fright was heard in his voice. "Just me sir." A 6'5, shoulder length blonde came into the dim light of the burning fire. A pair of shades adored his face as he smiled a bit. "God Adam you scared the hell out of me. Who's watching the front door?" The man asked. "Orton has the door. I needed a break. How do you know that they are coming tonight Shane? Your informant could of been pulling your leg." Adam commented. Shane sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "I have a feeling they'll strike tonight." Adam sighed. "We're all on alert over a 'feeling'. Come on Shane get with the program, they're not coming.." Shane sighs once again. "Whatever you say Adam. I'm heading to bed. Keep alert, anything happens come and get me." Adam nodded as Shane walked off, up the large staircase of his large mansion to join his wife in bed, for some much needed sleep.

Adam walked over to the fire place and sighed. "Who would want his brat of a son anyways. I sure in hell wouldn't.." Adam grumbled as he heard something behind him. The fire in the fire place went out like water was placed upon it. Click clacking of nails upon the stone flooring could be heard as Adam rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his Zippo lighter, flicking to light it. He jumped at the sight of Randy Orton's body laying before him in a bloody heap. Nothing was left to the imagination. Adam swallowed hard as he looked around quickly before the sight of razor sharp claws came flying at him, cutting into his flesh upon his forearm as he screamed in pain. Dropping the lighter to the floor, the flame going out. Snarls could be heard as bones snapped within the darkness.

Shane sat up quickly as he heard a blood curdling scream from downstairs. He jumped to his feet as his wife stirred beside him. "What's wrong Shane?" She asked. "Their here. Go to James and stay there until I come and get you." Quickly she got out of bed and ran out of the bedroom down to their sons and closed the door. James was still asleep as she walked over and climbed into bed with him, holding him with her arms tightly. Shane had grabbed a hand gun, he kept hidden in the end table beside the bed as he heard heavy foot steps upon the floors outside, then they disappeared. Shane shook as cold sweat dripped down his face. He gripped the door knob as he slowly opened the door and poked his head out. Moonlight flooded through the sky lights above as his eyes searched the place. There was nothing, that fit the noises he heard. He swallowed hard as he heard a massive scream from his son's room.

He ran down the hallway as the door to the bedroom was ripped from it's hinges. He nearly fell over to the scene he saw. His wife was slit open from her neck to her stomach, almost like an autopsy. Blood was everywhere as a huge form slipped from the shadows. Shane felt the blood drain from his face, as his skin turned pure white, to the sight of the huge jet black wolf standing upon it's hind paws like a human. He slowly backed up as the wolf stalked towards him, blue/silvery eyes flashed as it roared in his face. Shane fell backwards as he crawled. Glistening claws of crimson could be seen as the creature came into the moon light, as it carried Shane's sleeping son within one of it's arms. Shane growled as he lifted the gun, he had in his hand, but he was shaking too much to pull the trigger.

He finally got his hands sturdy enough to pull the trigger, but missed as the wolf jumped at him and slid it's claws through his back, blood flowed like wine as Shane screamed a bloody scream as he took his last breath. The wolf howled loudly, rattling the walls as it hurdled the banister to the bottom floor, landing with a huge thud, running out the front door, which was ripped off it's hinges and made a hasty retreat into the blackened woods with the boy within it's grasp.

**Chapter 3**

I growled as I walked through one of many tunnels, leading into the house. I closed a heavy wooden door as I placed the boy within a small cage and closed the cage door, until Master could come and claim his prize. I walked over and crouched over in a nearby dark corner. The basement was lit with candles and torches, to give it a dim glow. A single light bulb hung above the cage, so the child could be seen when he awoke. I heard foot steps coming down the stairs nearby as my silvery/blue eyes caught the sight of Master, second and third in command walking behind him. They walked over and stayed on the edge of the light as they looked to the caged boy, as I lifted my hind paw and scratched an itch. A pair of dark emerald eyes looked towards my way. "I see you've succeeded and left no witnesses as planned correct?" I slowly shifted back into my human form and dressed, the Master hated when I was in werewolf form. "Yes Master. Nobody left but dead bodies. The boy brought to you as promised." He nodded his head. "Good I'm pleased with you Ty. Did anybody give you any problems?" He asked. I sighed a bit as I winced, as I placed a hand over a bullet burn upon my arm. "The father had a gun on him. Someone did tip him off of something was going to happen. Don't know who, but when I find out they will be dealt with."

The Master nodded as he looked to the second in command, David, third in command, Paul. "Get the boy ready for the ceremony." They both nodded. "Yes sir." They said in unison. He turned his attention to me. "Ty come with me please. I would like to speak with you." I nodded as I followed him up the stairs to the first floor. I closed the door as I sighed and shook a bit. I had to re-adjust my clothes a bit, it happens when you shift and change in the dark. "Please follow me to the den. Where we might speak in private." I nodded as I heard the Master's boots hitting the wooden floors as he walked. He was wearing a pair of black pants to complete with the silk dark red shirt, that was tucked in. His hair was now tied back so you could see his face a bit more in the dim light. We both walked into the den as I closed the doors. The den was also lit by a few candles, giving the room a soft glow as he seated himself upon a chair, that looked almost like a throne across from the door. He called it the 'Den', but it was mostly the throne room. Because he did run vampires and dogs out of the house hold.

"Come forth Ty and kneel before me." His voice bellowed through the somewhat medium sized room. I walked upon the velvet black rug, that ran up to where he sat from the door. I knelt down before him and removed my ball cap, as I lowered my head. "Yes Master? What do ask of me?" His deep emerald eyes looked to one of his loyal hunters of the night. "Look to me.." I slowly lifted my light blue eyes as requested. "I know you've been loyal to me, these many years. But I'm going to do something special with you tonight..." I swallowed hard on what he would like to do with me tonight, this was a side of the Master I never knew existed. "What is it Master?" "I would like you to become part of the ceremony tonight. Help me turn the boy into what he is bound to become, a part of our family. But I'm having a bit of trouble.." His voice veered off some.

I looked to him with concern. "What is it that troubles you?" He sighed a bit as he motioned for me to stand before him. "You being the only female that has given me loyalties all these years, are a few and in between. I need someone by my side, to side me by my throne Ty. But I have a feeling that this child isn't worthy of such titles, to be part of my direct family." I tilted my head some. "Then who do you seek Master?" I asked. He looked me dead in the eyes. "I seek someone like you Ty. That has the passion for what and who they are. It's hard to find that in a child, who doesn't understand..." "Then why send word out about tracking a child for this eve sire?" "I thought this child was the right one, he is not. Now that I see him up close. Yes he will make a great werewolf or vampire, but not to sit next to me and rule, like I had intentions on doing with this child."

I was really confused at this point. "Then what do you plan to do Master?" "Going through with the ceremony as planned. Then we will have to hunt for another one to stand with me, in front of the pack and group. I can't run both branches by myself. It's getting too much to handle, between the wolves and vampires." I was taken back by my Master telling me, he couldn't handle something. This was a side I never really knew existed. "Then we will sit and discuss with the commanders and see what you are really seeking for. Maybe that will help." He looked to me as he nodded. "I think that will be best..." His voice sounded a bit disappointed. I nodded as I looked him. "Has something got you down Master?" He shook his head. "Just need a feed that's all. I will send Paul out after to fetch something for me." I nodded as a bang came upon the door. I stepped to the side as I looked to the door. "Come forth.." Master's voice bellowed. The heavy door opened as Dave stood in the doorway. "All set Master, when you're ready to begin the ceremony." He nodded as he motioned Dave off. Dave took his leave and shut the door.

**Chapter 4**

He stood as he looked to me. "Come Daktazner. We have a ceremony to commence and bring another to the dark side." I smiled evilly as I nodded. I stripped out of my clothes leaving them to the side. I had nothing to hide from Master. He's seen me naked plenty of times, as I stepped into the moonlight that snuck into the room. I fell to my knees as my body shook. Placing my hand upon the floor as my bones stretched, creaked as my body grew to accommodate my werewolf size. I lowered my head as my black locks grew into my neck as the hair spread into a jet black color. The hair became soft underneath with a tough, exterior of fur. My muscles flinched, stretched and grew. A deep growl came forth as my nails became razor sharp claws. Once my body finished it's transformation. I lifted my head, leaning my ears back as a howl rumbled from with my chest and out into the open. Master smiled evilly as he watched the transformation occur to one of his many werewolves. He loved to watch the transformation of some, but not all. Some didn't take the pain well at all, unlike a few choice ones he watched. Slowly standing to my huge hind paws, I stood to a 7'0 foot. I was as tall as Master, but built more cause of the wolf than ran through my veins, like ice water. My eyes had turned from light blue to a silvery blue and glowed in the darkness of the room. I lowered my head as Master patted it between my ears. "There's my faithful Daktazner.. Come Dak..." He motioned as I walked upon my hind paws, following Master to the bellows of the house, to the ceremony.

The room was huge. It was the ceremony room. Candles lined the walls and lit up the room, everybody could take in and not dread it. It looked almost like a church, but not quite. Benches took over where pues would be. The doors were opened by two of the guards, Maxim and Daryl, two faithful followers from the vampire group. I walked into the room as I walked up to the alter. I stood off to the side as I spoke in a deep, growlish type voice. "All rise.. For the his mighty, darkness himself, Master Taker." Everybody rose to their feet as Master stepped through the doorway, covered up by his long, black hooded cloak, trimmed in dark purple. As he walked down the isle, vampires bowed heir heads, wolves knelt, before his presence. David and Paul were the last ones he walked by, standing at the front. Paul was a vampire and David was a wolf. His fur was as dark as the dirt on the ground, with black strips here and there. His eyes were a dark brown to start with, but when in wolf form, his eyes glowed an eerie dark green.

I knelt as our Master stepped forward and stood before the altar. Before him laid a stone slab, which was the sacrificing slab. Heavley carved with different symbols and pictures, only he knew what they meant. He turned as he motioned for everybody to be seated. I slowly got to my hind paws and waited for instructions. "Be hold this night, upon the full moon. We're here to bring forth another to the darkness that prevails with us..." Taker started to speak. I stepped down the stairs as I stood nearby. Reaching his arms out to the side, I gently without cutting him with my claws, removed his robe and laid it over a nearby chair. Lowering his arms as he looked to Dave and Paul. "Bring forth the young victim to join us amongst our ranks." Dave and Paul got to their feet and trudged off to fetch the child for sacrifice. Taker turned and looked to me as he nodded. I moved over to a nearby bench that sat behind the stone slab with everything, that was needed for the ceremony. I grabbed a dark red silk cloth, draped the stone slab with it. Dave and Paul brought the child into the room and laid him, on his back upon the slab.

Dave and Paul restrained the fighting child and then took their positions once again. Master Taker didn't flinch nor smile. But the evil intentions were set within his darkened emerald green orbs. He walked up and stood in front of me, where I stood in front of the bench. The child was wearing nothing but a black cloak and a pair of black shorts. Master raised his arms into the air as he started speaking in tongue as he lowered his hands, to just mere inches above the boy. The boy stopped fighting and closed his eyes, almost in some kind of trance of command took him over. Moving his hands away from the boy as he spoke once again. "May the ceremony begin.." Everybody cheered as I handed Master what he needed. Master had marked him as part of the vampire group, with an emblem of the group, carved within his skin, upon his upper right arm. It was the initials 'PD' done in fancy work. But not noticeable to the human eye, but to a wolf or vamps eyes. He handed me back what he was using as I placed the sacred items back upon the bench.

He stepped to the side as he motioned for Paul to come forth. Paul rose to his feet as his pale skin, glowed within the candle light. Master stepped up as Paul knelt before him. He blessed Paul with the vampire group blessing, before he bit the child and turned him what he was destined to be, a vampire. Paul rose to his feet and walked over to the boy. I walked over and placed my right hand paw upon the boys head, moving it to the side so Paul could make the mark right. Paul had his dirty blonde tresses tied back for the occasion, lowering his head as his fang grew out to sharp points, before sinking into the boy tender flesh of his neck. Drinking just enough to make the transformation within the boys body. He lifted his head up, as blood dripped down his chin. All the vampires stood up as Paul lifted his hands in the air. Master laid a hand upon his shoulder and nodded as Paul walked off and seated himself. He wiped the remaining blood on the back of his hands, licking the blood clean off. Master turned as the vampires seated themselves once again. "Our group's one more strong. From this day forth, James is now an official member of our society." Everybody cheered and howled as Master looked to me, I bowed my head as he walked over to me as I perked an ear forward. He whispered into my ear as I nodded. "Do I make myself clear?" He said. I nodded with a grunt as I walked over and collected his robe, placing it upon him once again as he made his way out of the room. I looked to Paul. "Take the young boy under your wing, Until his change's final, Master wants you to take this task. Not Daryl this time." Paul nodded as he stood, along with Dave, undid the child's bindings and took him out of the room, up to Paul's to watch over and guide through his change.

**Chapter 5**

I made my way back into the thrown room as my body slowly made it back to it's human form. I ran a hand through my short black locks, after getting dressed and walked back out of the room, closing the door. "I thought I would find you still around." Dave's voice sounded. I turned around and looked to him as I adjusted my vest. "Needed to fetch my clothes. Plus Master Taker wants to see me before I leave." Dave nodded as he patted my shoulder. "Want me to wait up?" I shook my head. "Head on home before the sun comes up. See you tonight." He nodded as he left the house. I slowly climbed the stairs to Taker's sleeping quarters. I stepped up to the large door and knocked. "Come forth Ty." I gripped the knob and turned it. Pushing the door open and stepping in, closing the door behind me, removing my ball cap once again. Master Taker sat amongst the dim glow of a couple of candles burning within the room. His pale flesh glowed amongst the candles as I stepped into the room, plush throw carpet sounded under my boots. "Anything you need Master Calaway before I leave?" I questioned. He sat upon a bench at the end of his large bed. Shades pulled along with long, black drapes, to keep out any light in the room.

He looked to me with just his black pants and boots on. He was getting ready to turn in for the day of rest. "Did Paul do as I instructed?" I nodded. "Yes Master he did. He's staying with the boy until the transformation is over. Then he will teach the boy everything he needs to know. Then he will bring the boy to you, to be introduced once he's ready." He nodded. "Good.." He got out before a yawn escaped his mouth. My light blue eyes blinked a couple of times as I studied his upper body. He was muscular and stronger, than most of the vampires I've seen. But what made Master Taker, known to the groups, but in alone time without business it was Master Calaway. Unique was he, both a wolf and vamp, a mysterious combination if you ask me. But he like who he had become and that's what he taught to everyone, that was within the group. He rolled his shoulders as he felt a bit stiff. I walked over and kicked my loose work boots off, climbed up behind him, knelt down and began to work my hands upon his tight muscles.

"You've got to learn to relax more Master. Your tension shouldn't be this high strung." He lowered his head as he sighed. "I know. Why do you think I'm looking for someone to take over as leader of the vampire group, so I can keep an eye on the pack. Hate to say it, but I rather work with the pack than with the group." I smiled a bit as I continued my work. "Whatever suits you Master. As long as your happy, then everybody is. You know that." He nodded his head a bit as my fingers worked over his pale skin. It was covered in tattoos up to the base of his neck, upon his arms as sleeves I mean. He had the pack symbol on the back of his lower neck, which was hidden under his black locks, half the time or his clothes. The vampire sat upon his upper neck. He had to carry both, cause he's both. I stopped as I listened around us. Something had caught my attention. Master lifted his head up and looked over his shoulder to me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I climbed out from behind him and listened, even though I wasn't in my wolf form, I still had the sharp hearing and sense of smell. "I hear someone at the front door. It's trouble Master.." Master narrowed his eyes as he got to his feet and grabbed his shirt, placing it on. I placed a hand upon his chest. "Stay here Master Calaway. I will go see, come back and tell you. If you go down, then we all fall." He nodded as I left the room.

I walked down the stairs to the front door as Frank opened it to the one who was knocking. "Can I help you sir?" He said as I stayed out of the sunlight, that was streaking in. "Yes I'm Detective Bischoff. I was wondering if I may come in and ask a few questions about a kidnapping that occurred in town last night." I listened as Frank took care of it. "I'm sorry sir. The Master's asleep right now. Only one awake is myself and a fellow family member." The detective nodded. "Only be just a moment." Frank nodded. "Hold on a moment sir." Frank closed the massive door and turned to me. "What shall we do Miss Carson?" I nodded. "Let him in, I will handle him Frank. After you let him in, go upstairs and let Master Taker know of the situation." Frank nodded as he turned towards the door. "Please come in sir." He opened the door a bit wider as the Detective slid inside. Frank closed the door as I stepped into the dim light. "Can I help you Detective?" I asked as he turned and looked to me.

Frank left and headed upstairs as I instructed him too, to tell Master Taker what was going on. "Yes I have a few questions to ask about a kidnapping that occur in town last night. The McMahon boy was taken from his home, the family and bodyguards left slaughtered. I was wondering if anybody here, heard anything." I lifted a brow. "No Detective we didn't. We don't hear much out in the sticks. Just myself and my father upstairs. Plus some maids, butlers, etc." He nodded as he wrote things down in his little notebook. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you." I nodded as I walked over to the door with the Detective. "No problem Detective, I'm sorry we couldn't been more helpful." He nodded as I opened the door, letting him slide out. I closed the door and locked it up as we always did. Frank came walking back down. "He's gone Frank." He nodded. "Master wants to see you up in his quarters right away." I sighed and nodded. "I'm going now." As I headed up the stairs quickly as I could go.

I knocked as I entered his quarters once again. "Sorry Sire took me longer than expected." He was still the way he was when I left, in his shirt unbuttoned, black pants and work boots. He was standing at the foot of the bed, with his hands behind his back. "Frank told me who it was. What did he want?" He asked. "It was a detective to question anybody about a kidnapping of the McMahon boy. Someone's hot on our trail or out to expose us." Master's head lowered as he turned and looked to me. "I told you to leave... No witnesses." His voice was low and menacing. I swallowed hard as I fell backwards onto my ass. "I.. I swear Master, everybody there was killed by hand paws. I swear..." He sneered. "Better not be lying to me Ty. Or I will have your head." I shook my head. "I swear M..Master Taker, I would never lie to you. I have no reason too." He nodded as his face relaxed some. "Good. We will take care of the problem tonight." I nodded as I slowly scrambled to my feet and walked over to him. "Yes Master Taker..." I lowered my head as I felt at fault for the Detective to be sneaking around.

I felt a hand upon my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I don't blame you Ty. Someone told or gave a hint. Don't worry we will figure it out." I nodded my head as I felt Master's hand under my chin, lifting my head up to look at him. I swallowed hard. "Do you have any plans this day?" I shook my head. "Just trying to hide out somewhere to sleep." He lowered his hand from under my chin. "I would like you to spend the day with me.. If that's not asking too much." I didn't know what to say at first. "Is this about earlier Master Calaway?" He shook his head. "No, I would like your company for the day and eve. If I may?" I nodded. "Yes Master.. Anything as long as your happy."

He lowered his other hand from my shoulder as he turned, seated himself upon the bench once again, at the foot of the bed. I walked around front and knelt down as I started to untie his work boots. "Something bothering you Master?" He looked down to me. "Yes something is actually..." I took off the boot I was untying, placing it to the side and started in on the other. "Please don't hold back." He hesitated for a moment and then spoke. "Are you happy with what you do Ty? I mean your happy with your change, job and status?" I finished with the other, placing it next to the other one.

"I've never been happier Sire. Why.. What makes you think I'm not happy with what I do?" I slipped his socks off, one by one, tossing them into the dirty laundry nearby for the maid to do. "Just I feel something different about you lately. A sense of not feeling like you belong anymore. I don't like having that feeling, when someone's doubting themselves, especially within my pack." I sighed as I rose to my sock covered feet. "You read my mind again didn't you?" He nodded as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me into his lap. I sat within his lap and sighed. "What troubles your mind Ty?" He asked. I looked to him. "A lot does Master. Now that the pack's growing, fighting for rank's getting tougher. I can't compete much longer. It's getting to the point. I'm almost at the bottom of the rank pile again..." Taker looked to her as he heard her words, it made him feel he wasn't paying much attention to what was happening amongst his werewolf pack lately. He had been dealing with issues amongst his vampire group as of late.

"Why didn't you come to me with this?" He asked. I shrugged as I moved and sat upon one of his thighs. "You've been busy with issues amongst the vampires. I thought I could handle it, I was wrong. It's getting worse, not better." Sliding a hand up her shirt, he felt the scars upon her back. They were claw marks that mark her when human and as a wolf. "Who's been marking you?" He asked. I lowered my head as I swallowed hard. "Dezmin...Another female wolf that was brought in by Darius a few weeks ago. She thinks she's alpha female..." I heard a wolf type growl coming forth from Master's chest. I haven't heard one of them come from within for awhile. "Darius knows I'm Alpha. Whoever I choose to have as a mate, is the Alpha female. Everybody knows that's how it works. Why does this Dezmin think she's alpha?" I shrugged. "I don't know sire. Cause she's bigger than me, I don't know. I don't stop and ask her, when she kicking my tail in." A shiver ran through my body as I sighed. Taker looked to his loyal darkness dweller in his lap. His heart, as a wolf, went out to her. She was after all, the first female to be turned by him, many years ago.

He ran his fingers up and down her back softly, taking in all the scars upon her back. He wasn't happy their was fighting amongst the wolves, especially when someone who's been here longer, knew the rules by heart. "I will have a talk with Darius myself and get the scoop on this Dezmin. I will make sure this stops." I nodded a bit. "I didn't want to be a snitch Master.." He shook his head. "No your not a snitch Ty. Your just looking out for yourself, like I taught you how, when I'm not with the pack. Darius knows you've been here just as long as I have when the pack started to form." I nodded. "Yes I know. But you know Darius and his one track mind." Mark snorted. "Yes I know. I will deal with him tonight. Now let's get some rest. We both could use some. We will deal with these problems later on." I looked up to him and nodded, as I placed a hand upon his chest, gently began to run my fingertips up and down his pale skin. "I'm happy to be with you again. I thought you would never want me around again..." Mark sighed as he heard her words. She was right at first, he didn't want her around, now he does again, but this time on a lifetime basis. But he didn't know how to bring that up with her.

I stopped as I got up out of his lap, turned and looked to him as he spoke. "I thought the others were the ones. I was wrong to turn you away Ty. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before..." I sighed and looked to him. "I know.. They got into your mind and clouded it. But I'm the one who got you out of it, before it was too late. I have the scars to prove it." Mark nodded as he knew where those were located, upon her calves, where she almost lost her muscles, by a couple of rabid wolves that thought Taker was their Alpha. But Ty was the one to bring him back around to the actual reality, letting him know their pack was his and he's their Alpha. It finally worked after nearly losing Ty in a battle against the two female wolves, but Ty came out on top. I wrapped my hands around his and looked to him. "Come let's get some rest. You need it before tonight." He slowly climbed to his feet and followed as Ty led him to the large bed. Pulling back the dark red comforter that revealed silk black sheets underneath. He sat down on the edge, running a hand through his locks. "Need anything before I go take a quick shower?" I asked. He shook his head as I went to walk away. He grabbed my hand, pulled me over and placed his lips upon mine, in a soft kiss. I was in shock at first, then kissed him back. We both pulled back as I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat. "Don't make me wait long.." He whispered in my ear. I nodded as I jogged off to use the bathroom off the bedroom for a quick shower, then join him for a long days rest.

**Chapter 6**

Upon returning to the precinct with no information from the mansion, he was told to investigate, by a few people who gave him the info. Eric plopped down in his office chair and ran a hand through his gray and white, short hair. "Did you find anything out?" A voice asked as Eric opened his eyes. "No sir. They know nothing at that mansion. According to the one I spoke too." He explained. "Better call in the 'special' team for this one then Eric. I want my grandson found and found very soon." Vince ordered as he walked away. "Yes sir.. Right away sir.." He grumbled under his breath as he picked up the phone and made a few phone calls to the 'special' team, he needed to have come in and help with the case.

I sighed as I slowly poked my head out from under the covers. I yawned as I saw it was dark out. I felt really refreshed, that I had gotten a whole days sleep. I looked over to Master laying upon his back still asleep. I slowly sat up and stretched as I cracked my neck, then I looked to Master once again. He didn't look good at all to me. I placed a hand upon his shoulder and shook him gently. His eyes slowly opened as he looked to me. "You alright Master?" I asked. He shook his head as he swallowed hard. I tilted my head as I was now getting a bad feeling, "What's wrong?" "I..can't get up.." He said. "Here let me help you." He placed his hands onto his sides and pushed up with his hands, as I slid myself under his back and pushed up. He was dead weight as I sighed, I knew what he needed. "Master you need to feed. You're weak." He leaned his head against my shoulder as he looked to me. "I know.. Paul didn't bring up a victim yet." I sighed as I leaned my wrist out to him. "Feed from me.." He shook his head. "I refuse to feed from someone within the group or pack. Especially someone that's high ranked." I sighed as a little growl escaped me. "Don't growl at me Ty.." I sighed. "Sorry it slipped."

I slid out from behind him, placing some pillows behind him. I made sure he was covered up as I slid from the bed, as a knock sounded upon the door. I grabbed my jeans, slid them on and went over to the door. "Ty.. What are you doing in Master's quarters?" Paul asked. I moved out of the way as I opened the door wider. "He asked me to stay with him Paul, if it's any of your business." He rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever floats your boat kid." I snorted. "I'm not a kid. I can kick your vampire ass anytime you know.." Paul turned to me. "Is that so?" He stood towering over me. "Yes that's so.." "ENOUGH!" Master barked from his bed. Paul turned around as I walked over and climbed back upon the bed. "Sorry Master." We both said in unison. He nodded his head some. "I brought your evening feed Sire. I hope your hungry." He nodded as he looked to me. "Why don't you dress and head out for a hunt. I'll be here when you get back." I nodded. "Yes Master." I climbed off the bed, as Paul watched her every move until she had left the room. Mark lifted a brow a bit. "Keep your eyes in your head Paul." Paul turned his attention back to Master Taker. "She just so fine Sire, for a wolf that is." Mark furrowed his brow. "What's that suppose to mean?" Paul lifted his hands up in defense. "Nothing Sire. I will bring your meal in." Master Taker nodded as Paul left the room, dragging in the latest meal.

I sighed as I cleaned up, after getting back from the night's hunt. "Man I needed that meal." I sighed as I wiped up, tossing the towel to the side and walking upstairs from the basement. I closed the door, as I stopped in my tracks as my nose caught the smell of a human. I growled as I let my eyes wander. Then I saw Master walking down the stairs. "What's wrong Ty?" He asked as he descended to the bottom of the stairs. "I smell human.. Who's around that I don't know?.." Master walked over to me and patted my shoulder. "Calm down. It's just a visitor. I know him rather well. Come with me to the den. I want you to meet him." I nodded as I followed Master, after he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. The door opened as Darius and Dezmin, pulled them open from the inside. The whole wolf pack was present. "What's this about?" I asked as I was led up front by Master Taker. "You'll see." I nodded, as Mark slid his arm out from around her shoulders and took his seat upon the throne. The doors were closed once again, as he raised his hands to quiet the pack down.

I stepped into the moonlight, after removing my clothes and shifted into my werewolf form. I shook my fur to adjusted it as I walked over and knelt down as everybody else did before our Master Taker. Master nodded towards me for getting into form and formation along with the rest of the pack. "Alright quiet down.. We have business to take care of tonight, so let's get to it." Master rose to his feet as he walked off the throne and stood before us as he spoke, "We have a visitor tonight, that would like to be considered for our pack. I told him I would introduce him first, before we make any final decisions. But first I got some news that didn't make me happy about what has been happening amongst our pack..." I leaned my ears back as I knew where this was going. Master pointed to the two large wolves near the door. "Darius step forth, bring Dezmin with you."

Darius nodded as his golden eyes flashed as he led Dezmin down the isle, as they both knelt before Master Taker. Taking a couple of steps back as he motioned to me, I slowly got to my hind paws and stood behind Master. He turned and motioned for the ranks to split while he stepped between them. Upon shedding his clothes, he stepped into the moonlight as his body took the transformation. There stood a 7'5 silvery black colored werewolf. His eyes were a silvery green color, as everybody backed away, as he walked upon his huge hind paws. I backed away and knelt down before the Leader/Alpha. Nobody didn't dare defy the Master in werewolf form. Last person who did, didn't live to see his next breath of air. Being the biggest wolf out of the pack besides myself, gave him dominance over anybody.

He spoke in a growlish, deep voice. "Darius.. Dezmin.. I've heard you've been beating upon members of the pack... Trying to take rank that you don't deserve..." Darius shook his head. "Th..That's not true Master.. I.." "SILENCE!" He growled as he turned and took a couple of steps back, whacking Darius in the side of the head with his tail. He stood behind me as I was still knelt upon the ground. "I know Dezmin, thinks she's alpha female and you know the rules Darius. The ranks go by my standards, not yours..." Darius didn't lift his eyes at all, neither did Dezmin. "Stand up Daktazner.." I slowly climbed to my hind paws. "Turn and face me..." I slowly turned and faced him, still keeping my eyes to the ground. "Yes Master..?" I asked. "Did these two try to out rank you? Dezmin try to claim Female leader of this pack?" "Yes Master she tried..." My answer growled out from between my huge jaws. He nodded as he looked to Darius and Dezmin. "You two will be de-ranked to the bottom of the pack and punished for what you've done." His silvery green orbs looked to Dave. "Make sure their punishment's dealt with. I will give you instructions." He nodded with a grunt as he turned his attention to me. "Kneel before me Daktazner.." I lowered myself to my knees as I closed my eyes, leaning my ears back, awaiting something I didn't know was going to happen.

**Chapter 7**

"From this day forth, I hear of anybody, trying to pull rank amongst the pack, will answer to me. Is that clear?" Everybody nodded their heads. His eyes moved down to me. "Also from this day forth, Daktazner's Female leader of this pack. Whatever she says has come directly from me. Is this also clear?" Everybody nodded once again. He nodded as I felt Master's claws running through my fur on the top of my head, between my ears. "Dak, you are at my side in this pack from this day forth. Anybody tries to pull rank on you again, you have my permission to go forth with your instincts. Is that understood?" I nodded. "Yes Master Dactansin." "Rise to your feet and be proud. Stand tall and proud at your Leader's side." I slowly rose to my feet and moved to his side, standing tall as we both leaned our heads back and let a howl out. Everybody joined in as it shook the rafters of the house. Straightening out his head as he walked back to the throne and seated himself, as I crouched down next to the throne. It was big enough for him to fit into in his wolf form.

"Now onto new business.." Darius and Dezmin got to their hind paws quickly and ran down to their posts near the doors. Master Dactansin motioned to open the door as a very tall, muscular human stood in the doorway. Everybody turned their heads and started to growl. "Settle down. Nobody touches the human. That's an order." Everybody settled down as Master motioned the human forward. "Come forward dear friend." The human walked down the plush carpet towards the giant silver/black wolf. He stopped a few foot steps away from the throne as his long, black locks covered his face. He wore blue jeans, tight black t-shirt and black work boots. "No need to hide, you are amongst family, that will be yours once your commencement is completed." Lifting a large hand, the human moved his locks out of his face, revealing a pair of dark hazel eyes and a nasty scar running across his left eye. Just a bit up into his brow, down below his eye, straight down the middle, the scar ran.

I leaned forward and sniffed as I took in his scent. Master Dac saw this, placing a reassuring paw upon her shoulder. I turned my head and looked to him. He nodded as I sat back up straight and kept quiet. "This is our newest recruit. He had come to me sometime ago wanting to join our humble family, but didn't know where to go, or who to turn into. I left him alone to let him decide his fate. He has come to me with his decision, to join our pack and myself, as our third in rank within the pack, along with Mathaius, who's second in command. I place him third in rank because he's direct family to me, also he has showed, he's worthy of such a position." Master Dac rose to his large hind paws and looked to the human. "Kneel down human.." The man got down on his knees, placing his hazel eyes to the floor. "From this day forth, you will be known as Nadius, third commander of pack. Welcome dear brother Nadius.." He laid a massive paw upon the human's back as he nodded. "Thank you Master Dactansin." He spoke loud enough to be heard. Dac seated himself once again as he motioned me forward. "Take Nadius to our quarters. We will do the rest of the ceremony in private." I nodded as I stepped forward. "Nadius go with Daktazner, she will bring you to our quarters. I will be with you in a moment." He rose to his feet as I lowered myself and nudged him onto my back. He climbed up as he sat upon my back. Darius and Dezmin opened the doors and as I ran off to our quarters, in a few massive sprints.

**Chapter 8**

Pushing the doors open with my head, I lowered my body to the floor, letting the human slide off to his feet. "Whoa.. What a ride..." He commented as he seated himself upon a nearby chair. I chuckled deeply from within my chest as I spoke with a bit of a growled voice. "I can run faster than that, but not in the house. Master would have my head.." The human chuckled, as I crouched nearby and lifted my hind paw to scratch an itch behind my ear. "Damn.." I growled. "No cursing in front of company Daktazner." Master Taker said as he walked in, in just a closed black silk ceremonial robe. I lowered my head with my ears back. "My apologizes."

He turned and closed the doors as he walked over, seating himself upon the bench at the end of the bed. I shook my head as I sighed, not being able to reach it. Master motioned me over as I knelt down next to him. He leaned his hand out and placed it behind my ear. "Here let me help you Dak." I leaned my head into the scratching as I whined a bit. "Hmm.. Someone's enjoying it a bit too much." The human commented. Mark finished as I lifted my head back up and shook my head. "Thank you Master.." He nodded as he looked to his company. "What made you change your mind little brother?" He asked. The human shrugged. "I don't know really. Just one day I said 'Fuck it. I'm going to join my brother'. I guess I missed being around family." He nodded. "Good to have you back around, wanting to join me and our pack. You'll love the life style, just going to take some time to adjust to it." He nodded as my tail swayed once in awhile behind me, pounding the floor. "Keep the noise down with that tail of yours Dak." Master commented. I slid it up next to me. "Sorry.." He chuckled and patted my muzzle. "Your one in a million."

Mark turned his attention back to his brother. "This is Daktazner, Dak for short. In the wolf forms we have different names. We did this because it's a whole other side than our human forms. Except with Dak here in human, still has sharp hearing and a sense of smell, that can smell a steak cooking in the next county." I looked to him as I yawned and looked around the room, acting bored. "I see. Is this why you called me Nadius instead of my real name?" The human questioned. Master nodded. "Correct. We will call you Glen when you're the way you are now, human. But in wolf form it's Nadius. You'll get use to the concept after awhile. You have a lot of adjustment to make to the lifestyle, like sleeping all day, up all night. Hunting and going out on tasks for the pack. Dak here will help you as much as she can, but she's usually busy with business that I send her out on. But we're here to help you through the worst part of it, the transformation." Master Taker rose to his feet as he walked over to a small table that was covered with a dark red piece of cloth. He carried it over and placed it next to the chair, his brother is seated in. "Now we have to brand you before Dak here takes a bite at you. You have to be bitten to become what we are." Glen looked to his brother like he had lost his mind. Then looked to the black as night wolf sitting, well sort of sitting near his brother's side. "Your kidding right?" Master shook his head. "No I'm not. We have a certain mark that shows when we are human, it's a symbol of our pack. No human eye can see it, but a vampire or other werewolves can."

Master looked to me. "Can you come into human form for a few minutes, I think your making him nervous." I nodded as I slid into the shadows as Mark rose to his feet, walking over and grabbed a dark red robe off the back of the bathroom door, then walked over into the shadows. I coughed heavily as Master wrapped the robe around me. "I hate.. That.." I sighed as I moved my short, black locks out of my face. Light blue eyes looking to the human. "Well you must be the new recruit.." Master seated himself once again as I stood beside him. He wrapped an arm around my waist. "Yes I am.. You are?" "I'm Ty Carson. Master Taker's first hand woman. Best hunter in the wolf pack and fastest runner." I snickered. "Someone's boasting."I shrugged a bit. "Hey it isn't everyday I get too." Master patted my back as I winced, he looked to me. "What's wrong?" I shrugged. "I don't know. You patted me and it hurt like hell." He turned me around to show my back to him. "Lower your robe Ty. Let me take a look at your back." I nodded as I lowered the robe, keeping my ass covered as I showed Master Calaway my back. "You've been attacked again.. Haven't you?" I lowered my head and nodded. "Yes.." Mark sighed and shook his head as he looked to Glen. "This is what happens when jealousy gets amongst the lower ranks." He lifted the robe to cover Ty's back once again. "I will take a look at that after we are done here." I nodded as I closed the robe and face them once again.

"Alright let's get this over with.." Glen said as he sighed. Mark nodded as he uncovered the instruments to 'brand' Glen with the pack emblem. "This is gonna hurt." He warned as he picked up the blade. I walked over and stood behind Glen. "Hold on. Let me try something if I may Master?" He looked to me and nodded with permission. I placed my hands upon Glen's broad shoulders, massaging them, until he was totally relaxed and napping. "Works every time. Except on you Master." Mark chuckled as he began to engraved into Glen's flesh with the knife the emblem of the pack, which was a 'DP', which meant Dactansin Pack. He finished as he placed a bandage over the emblem to heal. "He's good to go." I nodded as Glen's eyes began to flutter open. I disrobed as I walked over to the window and opened the shade, enough to get some moonlight in, as I crouched into it. Glen opened his eyes as Mark pointed to me upon the floor. "This is what your body will go through when it transforms. Just watch and take notes dear brother. It's a sight to see, especially with Ty." Glen turned and watched as everything happened. A huge, 7'0 wolf stood up upon it's hind paws as it shook her fur. "Ahh Dak, just the one I wanted to see." Master Taker said as he motioned her over.

Moving over as I knelt down before him. "Yes.. Master Taker.." I growled out softly. "New member needs a bite to become a part of our pack officially." Glen watched every move the wolf made and settled upon it's knees before his powerful brother. He swallowed hard past the lump in his throat as he listened to the conversation. I nodded as I turned my attention to the human. "Where do I bite Master.." Mark turned to his brother. "Where ever he prefers. But when I was bitten years ago, Mine happened about here." He placed his hand upon Glen's shoulder a few feet away from his neck. "Easier to heal, once the wolf works into your body and blood stream." I got to my huge foot paws and walked around him, stood behind him. Glen gripped the chair as my paw gripped his shirt, as I looked to Master, confused. "Glen you've got Dak confused, remove your shirt dear brother. It's going to get messy." Glen sat up a bit and took off his t-shirt and tossed it upon a nearby chair and sat back. Mark grabbed a few towels as he knew the wound would be bad, for both participants. Lowering my head as I opened my jaws and bit down into the human's flesh. Glen gripped the chair as he yelled a blood curdling scream. I felt my teeth sink into his flesh, blood spilling into my mouth. I slid my teeth out from under the tender flesh as blood dripped from my large k-9 teeth.

Mark placed a towel near the chair so blood wouldn't stain it. I watched as I felt my forearm being grabbed, slit open by a knife. I howled loudly as my blood flowed like wine into Glen's open wound. Master chanted as my blood mixed with the human's as it ran through his veins. After finishing, he placed a towel upon Glen's wound and wrapped one around Dak's forearm. "Sorry Dak. You know that's part of it." I sunk back as I fell to my knees, my body slowly turning back to human as I gritted my teeth. I sat naked upon the floor, holding the towel to my forearm, waiting for my body to pick up it's pace with the healing. Few minutes later, I lifted the towel and sighed as the wound closed itself up. "Thank god some vampire blood runs through me." Master bandaged up Glen's shoulder as he looked to me. "You alright?" I nodded as I grabbed the robe and wrapped it around me. "Yes I'm alright. Just tired.." I leaned against another chair and shook my head. "Whoa.. Dizzy spell." Mark finished with Glen as he walked over and wrapped an arm around Ty's shoulders. "Lean against me. Come let's get you into bed. I don't need you passing out on me." I nodded as I followed him over to the bed. I sat down as he knelt down in front of me. "You did fantastic tonight. I'm very proud of you." He commented as he kissed my forehead. "Thank you Master Calaway."He nodded as he patted my shoulder as he looked to Glen. "I will have Dave move him into his room, keep an eye on him for the night. Keep us posted. Why don't you stay in here, rest and I will check on you later." I nodded as he helped me into the large bed. I fell right to sleep, spent as I was.

**Chapter 9**

I slowly stirred as I heard something or someone knocking at the room's door. I felt an arm draped over my body as I stirred. It was covered in tattoos, it was Master. The pounding on the door also made him stir. "Who's there?" He bellowed out. The door opened, as I turned and cuddled into his chest. He pulled me closer as we both heard a sigh. "I'm sorry to disturb you Sire, but we have a problem..." Dave said after he opened the door. "What is it Dave?" Master asked. "The new recruit. He's not doing very good, when it comes to transformation. He had turned werewolf.. And has taken off, I think it was too much for him." I felt Master sit up quickly as I opened my eyes. "He's gone! You were suppose to come and get me if any problems came forth Dave." Master growled. "What's wrong?" Master looked to me. "Nadius has ran off. The transformation got too much. He panicked and took off." I sat up as I looked to Dave. "In wolf form?" Dave nodded as I looked to Master. "I'll go search for him." Master shook his head. "No I'm sending David." I shook my head as I placed a hand upon his. "I helped turned him, I can find him. I'm faster." Master Taker sighed and nodded. "Better go now, you only have a few hours before the sun rises." I nodded as I slid out of bed, with the robe still around me as I walked by Dave to head out on a wolf hunt.

I just barely made it back before dawn, as I pushed my body weight against the back doors of the house. I was still in wolf form carrying another wolf upon my back. Master came down the stairs quickly as I stepped into the throne room. Master Taker had walked into the throne room as I collapsed upon my knees. Glen had turned back into his human form as my body finally turned back into a human, I still had my baggy jeans on, now torn to shreds. I was a mess, and my body wasn't healing, cause I had not hunted for a feed tonight at all. So my body was weak. Dave came jogging into the room and closed the doors. "You found him.." I nodded as I coughed heavley. "Yes I did... He caught some hunters attention.. But I found him and took the.. Hunters out before they could kill him.." Master walked over and saw that I was badly wounded as I lowered my head. I felt dizzy as he knelt down beside me. I laid my head upon his shoulder. "Must get your wounds cleaned up, they used something to not let your body heal itself. David fetch Dameous. He will be in the study this time of night." Dave nodded as he quickly left the room and went to do as he was told. Glen moaned as he moved. Mark was carrying a robe as he draped it over his brother's body. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea for him to be with me yet.." Mark said softly. "He is.. He wasn't handled right during transformation Master.." I commented as he didn't touch her, in case whatever was used, he could also be affected.

Dave found Dameous and walked back into the throne room. "Yes Master, David said you wanted to see me?" Dameous asked. He looked to the vampire. "Yes, one of the wolves was attacked by hunters. They used special weapons and she can't heal. I was hoping you could take a look at her." He nodded as he walked over, knelt down beside me. He looked over all my wounds and removed some things and placed them within a metal pan. Bandaging up my wounds as I coughed heavley. "You've got one sick darkness hunter M'Lord. The hunters have come up with a new way of slowly killing werewolves. With chemical bullets." Dameous explained. Mark didn't like hearing this, especially about one that he wanted to claim as his mate. "Is she going to be alright?" Dameous nodded. "Yes. But she's going to be weak and feel odd for the next few days, but it will pass. Then she will have to hunt once she's feeling better to feed. Then she will be back to her normal self." Master sighed as he nodded. "Thank you Dameous. That will be all." He nodded, as he was about to take the metal pan with him. "Leave that in my study please Dameous. I need it as examples to let everybody know about these new bullets." He nodded as he got to his feet and left the room. Mark turned his attention to Dave. "Get my brother upstairs and make sure he's comfortable in the room next door to mine. Keep a close eye on him. He will sleep through the day. When he wakes, come get me. That understood?" Dave nodded as he walked over to Glen, got him to his feet and took him upstairs like instructed. Mark slowly got to his feet as he lifted Ty into his arms. "Come on Ty. We're going back to bed. You need rest like Dameous said. I'm going to be with you until your better." He whispered as I curled up against his chest. "Yes.. Master." Was all I could say as I was carried back up to our quarters.

Next few days were brutal for me, but Master was there by my side the whole time. I slowly opened my eyes as I looked around. Master wasn't by my side. I slowly sat up as I felt really weak. I ran a hand through my short black locks, as I swung my feet over the edge of the bed. I heard the door open as I slowly climbed to my wobbly feet. "I see you are awake and on your feet. It's a good sign the illness has passed." I nodded as my light blue eyes looked towards Master Taker. "Yes, just need to feed that's all. But I'm doing better. I appreciate you staying by my side Master. You didn't have too." He shook his head as he walked over, dressed in a pair of black pants, work boots, dark red buttoned down shirt. "Quite alright. I needed to stick by my leader of the pack." I nodded. "How's Nadius doing?" Master smiled a bit. "Better. I had to help him, keep him calm while his body adjusted to the changes. He's awake and ready for a hunt. I was coming in here to see if you were awake, wanting to teach him how to." I nodded as I looked towards the blocked in window. "It's night time. Everybody else has gone out for a feed." I slowly got to my feet as my tattered jeans were still on me, nothing else. "I will take him on his first hunt. I've taught a lot of others how too." He nodded. "That's why I came to you. Plus I'm going on the hunt with you." I lifted a brow as I was heading to leave the room. "You're coming with me.. On a hunt?" He turned and looked to me. "Yes I am. Why do you sound so stunned?" He asked. I turned and looked to him. "I am Master Taker. You never go out hunting with any wolves, usually you stay here and feed from a catch brought is in." "Well this time, I'm going out for fresh kill. I'm in the mood for one, plus I would like to see how your hunter skills have progressed since then." I nodded as I opened the door to head out. "Lead the way." He nodded as we left to head out for a hunt.

**Chapter 10**

Eric sighed as he walked into the conference room and closed the door as the 'special' team had assembled. "I'm glad you all could make it on short notice." He placed some file folders down upon the table and slid them down the table, spreading the contents out along the table, which was mostly photos. "These are what I wanted you all to look at. We don't have a clue what did this mess. We're hoping you could help us solve this mystery, get the McMahon's grandson back in one piece." The gentlemen all looked at the photos as a set of black sneakers came into the light, as they were set upon the table. A hand reached out and grabbed a few photos off the table, flipping through them. The feet disappeared as a dirty blonde, Marine cut man leaned into the light. His blue eyes looked to the rest of the photos, placing his hands upon the table top. "Werewolves.." He said as he looked to the Detective. "You're dealing with werewolves. The markings and not leaving nothing for evidence, is how they work." Eric lifted a brow as he chuckled a bit. "You expect me to believe a werewolf, broke into the McMahon son's mansion, tore everyone apart and took the boy without harming him?" The man nodded his head, while running a hand through his short hair. "Yes I do."

Eric sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'm going to have you, tell the McMahon's their son was killed by werewolves. How you want to handle the situation is up to you and your team.." The man nodded as he adjusted his black vest, that covered a light gray t-shirt, that stuck to him like a second skin. "Then send them in and I will explain everything to them. My team and I will get going on the case as soon as we are finished here. We will be in touch. Piece of advice.." Eric lifted a brow. "Stay out of our way and nobody will not get hurt." Eric nodded, "I'll take that into consideration." With that he turned and left the room.

Leaning a hand out as he grabbed a few photos, looking them over carefully. "What do you expect to do John?" His blue eyes lifted up to another pair of blue eyes that stood across from him. "We need to get in touch with our contacts. See if any tribes, packs, or anything of the sort has been hiding out as of late. Then we go from there. Make sure our contacts give us the right information." The man nodded his head as he smiled a toothless grin. "Nice. We get to kill some dogs." John shook his head. "Not necessarily until we see fit to do so. This is the first time I've heard of an attack like this in a long time. Something's not right with this." Running a hand through his short brown locks. "What do we do until then?" John looked to the other man. "Sit, wait, hunt and gather. All we can do until something else happens. Then we know what to do next Chris." Chris nodded as the doors to the conference room opened, in walk the McMahon family. John gathered the photos and placed them back into the folders, the family didn't need to see these. " I presume?" John asked. He nodded, "Yes I am. You're the 'special' team, Detective Bischoff has brought in?" John nodded as he walked over and leaned his hand out. "I'm John Cena, leader of the 'special' team. These are my men, second in command is Chris Benoit." He nodded as John and himself shook hands.

Letting the grasp go as he motioned for them to take a seat. They all did as John went on to tell them, the information they needed to know about their son's death. "So your telling me, huge human type wolves.. Broke into my son's house. Killed everybody and took my grandson. Why would they?" John shook his head. "Could be a number of reasons sir. Biggest reason, to change him into one of them. Your grandson could be lost into the pack as I speak. He isn't human anymore." Vince raised a brow. "Do you know this is true or not?" John shook his head. "No I don't sir, but that's one of many factors. But I rest assure you, I will do everything in my power to find out and take them down, one by one with my bare hands if I have too." Vince nodded. "I believe you will . If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend too. Keep me informed as you received information." John nodded as everybody stood up, The McMahons left the room as John looked to his team. "Let's get back to base and see what we can come up with." They all nodded, as they left the room heading back to base.

**Chapter 11**

Sighing as I finished my shower, slipping on a robe and stepping into the bedroom for a clothes change. "I have never felt this good in a long time." Master chuckled as he sat upon the bed. "Good to hear. That hunt was the best hunt I've been on, in years. Your skills are excellent Ty. You've come a long way, since I first taught you your hunting skills." I nodded. "Yes I have. Looks like Glen's going to catch on to everything very quickly. Now that he understands what's going on." Mark nodded. "Yes I'm pleased to see he's doing better." I nodded as I slipped on a t-shirt from my bag, finished tying my work boots. "We have a ceremony tonight." I stood up to my full height. "We do?" Master nodded. "Yes Paul has found a significant other, that needs to be brought into the group." I smiled a bit. "Sounds like Paul has finally made the decision." Master nodded. "Yes they both have. He wants her to have this life style, she's willing to accept it to be with Paul." I cracked my neck as I nodded a bit. "Good. Wish there were more people like that." Master chuckled a bit. "Same here, but those are the few and far between ones we find." I nodded as I stood before Master. "Do you need help in preparing for the ceremony?" I asked. He nodded as he was half dressed, from getting cleaned up from the hunt.

I grabbed his blood red shirt as he stood to his feet. I slipped the shirt on as he buttoned it, tucked it into his black pants. He seated himself upon the side of the bed once again. I grabbed his work boots and slid them onto his socked covered feet, tying them up and lowering each pant leg over the boots. He stood to his feet as I got to mine, wandered over to pick up the ceremonial robe. Laying it across my arms as I walked, for not to let it drag upon the floor. I opened it as he slid his arms into the sleeves. He situated himself as he nodded. "Lead the way Ty." I nodded as I walked over to the two double doors and stepped to the side, Master stepped through, as I closed the doors and headed for the ceremony.

The ceremony went without a hitch, as Paul's other half was brought over to the darkness. I stretched as I walked in just my vest and baggy jeans. I was quite warm, so I needed to feel comfortable. I headed into the library to relax and do some reading. I settled into a chair, got lost into a book for awhile. I lifted my head as I heard foot steps pounding the wooden floors, I closed the book, stood to my feet and jogged to the door, upon opening it there stood David. "Dave what's wrong?" He finally caught his breath. "Master... Vampire.. Attack.." Was all he got out, as I growled. "Where?" He pointed up to the Master's study. "Alert the pack and group of an intruder.. NOW!" I yelled as kicked off my boots, threw off my vest and slid out of my jeans as I jumped onto the stairs as my body transformed as I headed up the stairs. I stopped as I perked my ears and listened. I growled, as I ran on all fours down the hallway, hitting the double doors with my head. They didn't open, the dead bolt was locked. I growled as I knew my claws couldn't cut through Master's study door.

I heard a struggle from inside and I wasn't happy at all. Master needed help and I couldn't get in. Then I realized the secret way to get into the room. I walked into parlor and pushed my nose against a nearby hidden switch, after sliding a painting over with one of my claws. The wall moved out of the way as I walked into the passageway. The passageways were made wide enough to fit everybody through, in case. I finally found the study's entrance as I pulled down on the mounted candle nearby. The door opened as I jumped into the room, towards the vampire that had his hand around Master's throat. He was bigger and a bit more powerful than Master could handle. He was losing the battle, until I tackled the vampire off of him. The vampire let Master go as he flew and hit a nearby wall, falling to the floor. Master laid upon his desk as he caught his breath. My tail swayed angrily behind me as I growled, silvery blue eyes narrowing to the intruder. "Get out of this house.." My voice rang through the room. The vampire got to his feet, flashing his fang amongst the dim light nearby. He bolted for me as he tackled me to the ground, I was caught off guard.

Master Taker got to his feet and jogged over to the door, unlocking the dead bolt, to let the re-enforcements into the room. I howled loudly as the vampire sunk his fangs and claws into my shoulder. A bunch of vampires and a few wolves jumped in and took the intruder out. I was under the whole pile, still struggling to get the vampire free of my flesh. Finally he let go as he was pulled away. Master Taker walked over as the vampire was restrained by the vampire group. "Take him to the dungeon. I will be down in a moment to deal with this intruder." They all nodded as the intruder was hauled away. Dave and Glen shifted back to humans as I laid there, already back into human. Blood flowed from the huge wound, left behind by the intruder. He had used his claws and fangs upon my shoulder, tearing it to shreds. Master walked around the desk and knelt down beside me. "Ty.." I slowly opened my eyes as I coughed heavley. "Master..." He sighed as he looked to Dave and Glen. "Go.. Go get Dameous." He said as David jogged off. "What do you want me to do?" Glen asked. Mark looked to his brother. "Go alert the vampires the punishment's death. He attacked one of our own." Glen nodded as he shifted and jogged off, making the journey quicker within his wolf form, down into the lower depths, below the basement to the dungeon, to carry the message.

David led Dameous into the study as Master got to his feet, to leave Dameous to his work. He motioned for Dave to follow him, so they could talk for a moment in private. Master was the only one to walk back into the room as I slowly sat up with Dameous help. My shoulder was wrapped up as I growled and pulled away. "Thanks but no thanks." I said as I got to my feet. "Where is he?" I asked as I looked to Master. "The intruder is being dealt with in the dungeon. No need to worry." I looked to Master. "No disrespect Master, but someone let that intruder in." He narrowed his eyes towards me. "Who would let him in? Why would he come after me?" Dameous cleaned up the mess and left the room so we could talk. "Have you punished anybody lately?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes I have actually. Darius and Dezmin in the pack. Daryl from the group. Why do you ask?" "The intruder was a huge, powerful vampire Master. You had a hard time taking him on yourself, which is unusual." He nodded. "Yes you're right on that one..." I sighed as I stepped up to him, as someone knocked upon the door. "Enter.." Master bellowed as Glen opened the door, carrying my clothes. "I thought you could use your clothes Ty." I nodded as I took them. "Thank you Glen." I dressed and looked to Master. "Daryl brought that intruder in to kill you. Because he probably thought your punishment was unfair to him." Glen looked to me then to his brother. "Is this true? Someone on the inside let the intruder in?" Mark turned and looked to his brother. "According to Ty here, that might be the case." Turning back to Ty as he asked. "How do you know?" I sighed as I placed a hand upon the bandages. "I smelt Daryl upon him. My nose never lies Master." He nodded as he growled. "I will deal with this both of you, looks like you two are going to get a meal." Glen and I looked at one another with a gleam in our eyes, Vampire hunting, what a joy!

**Chapter 12**

John sighed in frustration as his team came up empty on clues with the contacts. "There isn't a pack, tribe, anything within this state or in nearby states that will connect to this crime." Randy said as he plopped down into a nearby chair. John leaned back in his chair. "Chris can't even come up with anything. We're missing something and I don't know what it is yet. Just got to keep looking. Check with our other hunter groups and see what they can come up with." Randy nodded as he got to his feet and walked out of the kitchen, heading to the office to use the phone. John let the photos run through his mind once again as he tried to come up with an idea. He hadn't heard back from his contacts in awhile, he was starting to worry.

I ran a hand through my short locks as I got off the phone. "What is it Ty?" I jumped as Glen came walking up behind me. "One of my contacts called. Someone's looking into the kidnapping of the McMahon kid. They know it's werewolves that did it. But don't know it was our pack. They have expert hunters out tracking everything right now. Nothing but dead ends. Thus far it's good news, but it could get worse as time goes on." Glen nodded. "Better talk with Taker about it." I nodded. "Yes I will. He's not going to be happy to hear it." Glen sighed. "When isn't he? When he knows his pack's a target or going to be one." I shook my head. "I'm not going to think about it Glen. Not going too, not worth the headache.." "Speaking of headaches. That's what I was coming down here to tell you." I lifted a brow. "What's up?" Glen pointed upstairs. "Taker wants you as soon as you can. He has fallen ill." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm not going to tell him now. Tell him when he's feeling better. Just keep it between the two of us for now Glen, Please?" He nodded as he patted my shoulder. "Better get up there." I nodded as I headed upstairs.

I entered Master's quarters as I heard heavy breathing of pain. I recognized that anywhere. I walked over, where he laid upon the bed naked. "I just heard Master. Anything you want me to do?" I asked softly. He swallowed hard as he barely opened his eyes. "No it will pass. They always do." His voice was soft as I sighed and nodded. I looked to him. "I will be right back Sire." I walked off and out of the room, closing it quietly. Frank the butler was walking up. "How's the Master doing Miss Carson?" He asked. I sighed. "He's not doing good at all Frank. I'm going to be with him for the rest of the eve and day. Make sure he isn't disturbed, unless it's very urgent. Then send for me, is that understood?" He nodded. "Yes M'Lady. I will alert the pack and group." I nodded as Frank walked away. I walked back inside and quietly closed the door behind me. I made my way over to the bed as Master was now laying on his side. I kicked off my boots, slid out of my pants and vest, tossing them over a nearby chair as I climbed upon the bed naked. I sat down next to him as he moved and laid his head upon my thigh, draping his arm over my legs."Relax Master Calaway. I'm here until you are well. I made sure you aren't to be disturbed unless it's very urgent. Then I'm to be fetched." He sighed, as I grabbed a nearby blanket and laid it over him and myself. "Thank you Ty.." He mumbled out as I ran a hand through his hair. "My pleasure Sire. Now rest you have the rest of the eve and day to just rest. Let your mind go and let your pain ease." I softly whispered. He took a few deep breaths to get himself to relax. He had a lot to worry about, sometimes headaches would get him down. This one was the worst one yet. Yes even though he's vampire/werewolf, he still felt a bit of his human emotions and such.

I felt his body relax under my hand that sat upon his back. I kept my other hand running through his hair, it helped him to know someone was there to care for him, help him out. I was the only one, he would let do this and sleep with him, the way I have. He saw something in me a long time ago, I refused to comprehend until one day, that day I will never forget. I've been with Master Calaway ever since. I heard his breathing slowly going back to normal, I sensed his pain was slowly starting to ease, which was good. I slid myself down, so his head could lay upon my stomach. I placed pillows behind me, to cushion my head so I could rest. My shoulder would take another few hours to heal. Being bitten by vampire, sometimes took me a day or two to fully heal. Pending on how bad it was. Master Calaway stirred within his sleep as he moved and laid next to me, his head leaning against my bandaged shoulder. It didn't bother me one bit, as I slowly let sleep over take me.

I slowly opened my eyes as I laid upon my side. I felt a huge arm draped over me, keeping me close to his body. He was moaning behind me, fist clenched tightly. I slowly rolled over as he looked to be struggling with a bad dream. I slowly sat up as I shook his shoulder. "Master wake up.." His eyes opened quickly as his other hand wrapped around my neck. I swallowed hard as I gasped for air. He sat up as he narrowed his eyes, then realized it was only me. He let his grip go as I fell backwards, getting air back into my lungs. "I..I..I'm sorry Ty." He stammered. I shook my head as I finally got my voice to work. "It's alright Master. I should of known better, than to not wake you like that, but you looked troubled." He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "You're right. You had a right to wake me. Nightmares again." I looked to him. "Nightmares? You haven't had one of those in years Master." He nodded. "That's what makes it unusual." I sighed as I moved and sat next to him as he sat up, leaning back against the head board, with pillows behind him. "Care to speak about it?" I asked as I placed my hands upon his chest, running my fingertips over his pale skin, massaging his chest.

He closed his eyes as I moved and straddled his waist, careful not to hurt him. "No I don't at this time. But thank you.. For your concerns." He said as he relaxed under my hands. "That feel good Sire?" I asked. He nodded his head a bit. "Yes. You know how to make me feel better, when bad situations come around." I giggled a bit. "Just like to see you comfortable and cleared minded to lead us the way you do." He slowly opened his eyes, as I continued to massage his body."How's your headache?" "It's gone. Too much going on." I nodded. "We need to find you help. You can't keep going like this. You've done it for hundreds of years, but it's about time someone reliable took over the group and we will concentrate on the pack." He nodded. "I agree, but I don't know who to place in charge." I sighed as I moved my hands down to his side, letting my fingers run over his washboard stomach. "It will come to you in time, but it must be soon. Maybe you should talk to the top ranks and see what they think. I mean within the group." He nodded as he groaned in pleasure. "I will.. Have to do that." I nodded as I continued. He placed his hands upon my wrists as he looked to me. "I would like to talk to you about something Ty, if I may?" I looked to his hands upon my wrists and then into his eyes. "Yes Sire.." I said as he released my wrists from his grasps. "Lay upon me in comfort, as I speak to you please." I nodded as I rolled over and laid upon my back, so my head was resting upon his shoulder. He pulled the blanket up so it was covering both of us.

"I wanted to talk about the future of our pack. Just hear me out before you speak." He spoke softly near my ear. I nodded my head. "Yes Sire, continue." "I've been thinking about the future of the pack. We need young blood, to train and pass down to the next generation. Even though we are immortal. We can't run the pack forever..." He sighed deeply as he continued. "What I'm getting at is, I was hoping you would be my life mate." I closed my eyes as I swallowed hard to his words. I finally found the words. "I know what your getting at Sire. I would love to become your life mate. Help the pack grow in a different way. I know you want kin within the pack to take over after they're reliable enough to hand it over." He smiled a bit. "So you do see what I mean.." I lifted myself up, turned and looked to him. "Of course Sire I do. I would be honored to be the one to have your kin for the pack." He smiled just a bit. "You don't know how much that makes me happy to hear that Ty. Your making your pack proud of you." I nodded. "I know..." He ran his hands along my sides gently. "Tomorrow night, we will be bound for life before our pack. Then if your up for it.." I nodded, as he didn't need to finish his sentence. "Now let's rest. We have a busy night ahead of us." I nodded as I climbed off as I yawned. Climbing under the covers of the bed as I pulled them back, letting Master slide underneath. We cuddled together as sleep over took us both.

**Chapter 13**

I sighed as I couldn't really sleep, which was very unusual for me. I slowly slid out from under Master Calaway's arm and got to my feet. Pulling on my jeans and t-shirt, I left the room to let him sleep. I headed downstairs, carrying my work boots in my hands. The sun had gone down, it was getting dark. I could go out if I wanted too, which I was. I pulled my boots on as I opened the front door. "Going somewhere Miss Carson?" Frank asked as he came out of the shadows. "Yes I am. I will be back in an hour. Keep an eye on the Master. He's asleep and doing better. He wakes before I get back, tell him I have gone out, I will be back in time." Frank looked to me oddly. "He'll know what you mean." Frank nodded as I slid out the front door, closing it behind me. I sighed as I took in the fresh air.

It felt great to just get out and walk. I needed too. I just need the alone time, everything happening and such, getting a bit much to handle mentally sometimes. I took a walk out onto the miles of property Master Calaway owned. Seated myself upon a nearby stone as I sighed taking in the cool breeze as it blew through my hair. I watched the stars come out, like I haven't seen done in years. I ran a hand through my hair as my ears caught something nearby. My eyes narrowed as they caught a couple of unknown presences on the property. I jumped off the rock as I made my way through the woods. I stopped in front of them. "Can I help you two gentlemen?" I lifted a brow as I crossed my arms over my chest. They stopped dead in their tracks. "I'm hoping you can. We're buddies of the owner of the house, Taker. We were summoned here." The multi-colored hair one said. I sniffed a bit as I smiled a bit. "Well ain't it the Hardy brothers. I thought you two started your own, down in Carolina." The long, black haired one smiled. "Ty it's just you. Long time no see. Still doing your thing out here hm?" I nodded. "Come. Last time I knew Taker wasn't awake yet." They both nodded as I led them up to the house.

I pushed the door open and led them inside, closing it behind us. Frank came walking over as he bowed a bit. "Welcome Matt and Jeff. The Master's waiting for you in the Den." I patted their shoulders as I looked to Frank. "I'll take them Frank. Is Nadius and Mathaius with him?" He shook his head. "No they haven't shown up yet. Once they do I will send them there." I nodded as I motioned to Jeff and Matt. "Follow me." They both nodded as I led the way to the den. I pushed open the set of heavy wooden doors. I stood in the doorway with Matt and Jeff, standing behind me. I knelt down as I spoke. "Master. I have found your summoned company, wandering into the back way of the property." "Stand Ty and bring them forward." Master commented as I stood to my feet and led them down to the Master. They both knelt before him. "We came as soon as we got word Lord Calaway." Matt said, keeping his eyes to the floor. I stood off to the side as I was motioned too. "Good to see the both of you once again. Rise to your feet, both of you." They both rose to their feet as he looked to me. "Is Nadius and Mathaius here yet?" I shook my head. "No not yet Master, but will be brought here once they arrive." I shook my head as I placed a hand upon the side of my head.

"Ty what's wrong?" I fell to one knee. "It's.. Mathaius..." I shook my head as I growled under my breath. "Someone's questioning him, about the boy's kidnapping. He's telling them nothing. They're hunters..." I shook my head as I looked to Master. "I forgot to tell you what my close contacts told me earlier today... It's bad news I'm afraid." Master narrowed his eyes as he looked to me. "Let's go to my study and talk." I nodded as I got back to my feet. He slowly rose to his as he looked to Matt and Jeff. "You may explore the house and relax until the ceremony. Nadius should be here soon, that's our newest recruit and my brother Glen." Matt and Jeff looked at one another and then back to Master Taker. "Your brother joined?" Jeff questioned. Master nodded his head. "Yes just the other day. Nadius is his wolf name, if he has transformed." They both nodded. "If you'll excuse me gentlemen." They both nodded, parting the way for Master Taker to walk off. I followed as we walked up to his study to speak more privately.

I closed the door as he walked around his desk and seated himself within the huge high back office chair. I removed my ball cap as I held it within my hands. "Step forward Ty and please tell me what the contacts told you today." I nodded as I walked forward and stood before his desk. Master sat forward, with his elbows upon the desktop as he looked to me. "You have permission to speak." I nodded. "Well sire... Come to find out someone's looking into the kidnapping of the McMahon kid. They know it's werewolves that did it. But don't know it was our pack. They have expert hunters out tracking everything right now, nothing but dead ends. Thus far it's good news, but it could get worse as time goes on, that's what I am afraid of. Only one who knows about this is Glen, that's it. I was going to tell you, but you weren't up to hearing anything about it." He sighed as I finished. "You said to me that night, you left no witnesses.. You sure you didn't?" I nodded. "Yes Sire I didn't leave no witnesses. I killed everybody I swear I did, then took the kid, brought him back as promised." He nodded as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "We'll have to keep this between ourselves until David returns. Then we will fill him in. But don't let this get out, until we need to let the rest of the pack know. That understood?" I nodded. "Yes Sire.." He slowly stood from the office chair, walked around the desk and stood before me. "Good. Now about the ceremony this eve.." I looked up to him. "Yes Master..." He went on to explain the whole thing. I nodded to let him know I was paying attention, which I was. He finished and looked to me. "Everything clear?" I nodded. "Yes Master. Everything's perfectly clear." He nodded. "Good. You may do what you please until such time." I nodded as I slowly backed away and left the study. I decided to take a quick shower then rest a bit before the ceremony.

**Chapter 14**

John growled as he walked into his office, plopping himself, feeling defeated, into his office chair. Running a hand over his face as he closed his eyes for a moment. "I swear I had a lead, then it goes cold again. These things are smarter than usual." A knock brought him back out of his thoughts. "Enter.." He said, while lowering his hand to look upon whoever knocked. Randy poked his head in and stepped in. "I went to check out a lead you told me about. Nothing John. He doesn't know nothing." John sighed and shook his head. "Maybe this isn't the case to catch them on. We sit and wait now. The trail at this moment has gone cold." Randy nodded as he was motioned to leave the office. John turned in the chair and looked out the window. "I might have to call a favor into someone, just to get answers..." He shook his head of the very thought, it was going to be his last resort, but now he had no choice. "I'll give him a call tomorrow night, see what he has to say." He grumbled as he stood to head home for the night.

I entered the den and just stood there looking around. "Something on your mind?" I turned and looked to David walking into the room. "When did you get here?" I asked as he walked over. "Just a few minutes ago. Frank told me to come here. But it seems Master Taker has moved on." I nodded. "He was in the study, but that was an hour ago. He's going to want to talk to you." He nodded. "You know what's going on don't you?" I nodded. "I can see through your eyes sometimes David. It's a gift I have at the right time." He nodded. "You know who questioned me right?"

I shook my head. "Our ole buddy John Cena..." I growled at the name. "The notorious Werewolf hunter. The one who nearly killed half the pack a few years back." He nodded. "Master isn't going to like hearing this.." I snickered as I shook my head. "Only one way to skin a cat." David lifted a brow. "You're thinking what I'm thinking correct?" I nodded. "Living in the same place?" David nodded. "I know where it is.." I chuckled evilly. "Looks like we got to get to the hunter first before we are the hunted." David nodded as he patted my shoulder. "Meet you out back in ten minutes." I nodded as he walked off. I turned and sighed. "Damn better be back before the ceremony begins or Master will be displeased." I turned and walked off.

Darius came walking out of the shadows, after Ty left the room, after talking with Dave. He snickered as he walked off to do his dirty work. I kicked off my boots inside Dave's truck as we parked a county over, within some trees, so nobody could see it. We climbed out as the moon was hiding amongst the clouds. I ran a hand through my hair as Dave walked around in just a pair of black jean shorts. "Up for a hunt, before becoming Master Taker's life mate?" I looked to Dave and nodded as I sighed a bit. "Why do I feel guilty doing it though?" Dave placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll go, take care of him and then head back. No problem." I nodded as the clouds moved slowly. I walked away from Dave as I walked into some nearby bushes and took my vest and pants off, tossing them near the truck as the moonlight flooded the woods. A gut wrenching pain ran through my body as I knelt down as my body went through the motions of transformation. I shook my pitch black fur of the dead leaves and stood to my foot paws, walking through the bushes to join Mathaius. "Ready for the hunt Dak?" His voice was deep, but low enough for only me to hear. I nodded as we took off through the woods to head for our target.

John yawned as he stood up, turned off the TV and headed off to bed. He was mostly mentally tired, not physically. He settled into his bed as he let sleep over take him. It didn't feel like he was asleep for long before he felt a hot breath breathing upon him. His eyes jumped open as two large wolves sat within his bed room. One was hovering above him and howled right in his face. Rolling out of bed, just barely missing one of the wolves' razor claws, slicing through the bed material. Grabbing a hidden gun, he lifted it up and started shooting it. Both wolves jumped out of the room, into other parts of the house. John sighed as he heard silence, thinking they left. He got to his bare feet as he quietly moved over with the gun in his hand, peeked around the corner of the doorway. He got his heart back under control as he jumped out into the hallway, moving silently, whipping the gun into entry to each one of the rooms within his house. He lowered the gun for just one mere moment, as a huge dark gray wolf jumped at him, pinning him to the ground. John fell backwards as the gun flew out of his hand and skidded across the floor, under a nearby dresser. He growled to himself for losing his weapon as he held back the wolf by the throat, Claws barely missing his throat, but getting both upper arms.

His muscles were losing out on trying to hold back the wolf. The wolf pushed with all it's might and broke out of John's grasp, swiping his claws across John's chest, slicing into his flesh and through his t-shirt. John yelled as he kicked the wolf off of him. He sat up as he dove into the room, where the gun slid under the furniture. He couldn't feel nor reach it as the wolf, jumped on him, biting his shoulder. Gritting his teeth as his flesh was connected and sunk into by the massive wolves fangs. He fell to the ground as the wolf took it's powerful teeth out of it's victim's flesh. Leaning it's massive head back and let a loud, rafter shattering howl loose. John squeezed his eyes shut as pain ran through his body as he listened to the ear piercing howl. He stayed still until the wolf left the room or the house all together. He lifted his head up as he winced in pain as he slowly sat up, t-shirt soaked with blood. He shook his head as he felt dizzy. Sitting, leaning back against the dresser behind him, until the dizziness left.

His eyes went wide as a large jet black wolf with silvery blue eyes stepped into the door way. John swallowed hard as he knew one came back to finish the job. The wolf stepped forward and crouched down in front of him. Reaching both clawed hands out, picked John up and placed him over it's shoulder, like a sack of potatoes and walked out of the house and off into the night.

**Chapter 15**

Returning to the house, I was sitting in the bed of Dave's truck. I was dressed and in human form. The passed out human and the dead Darius, also in the bed with me. Dave parked out behind the house, as I climbed out and winced as I sighed, leaning against Dave's truck. Dave climbed out as he placed a hand upon my shoulder. "You alright?" I nodded. "Yes jumped out wrong." He nodded as the back door to the house opened and out stepped Master. Dave and I turned and knew we were both in for it. "Where have the two of you been?" He asked as he walked down the porch steps, towards us. We both knelt before him, eyes to the ground, as he stood before David and myself. A moan came from the truck that caught Master's attention. "You brought a human to our home! You two better have a good explanation before I punish the both of you." I swallowed hard. "We were going out and coming back. This is the notorious John Cena, Werewolf hunter." I explained. Master Taker lifted a brow as he grabbed me by the back of the vest, getting me to my feet. I looked up to him. "Why did you bring a hunter to our home Ty?! You know how much trouble he's going to be?" He bellowed into my face. I shook my head. "Not anymore. He's one of us..."

He let my vest go as I leaned against the truck. He turned his attention to David. "Is this true?" He asked. David nodded his head. "Yes Sire it is. Darius followed us and went right for the human. He bit him before we could stop him. For his efforts, he suffered my wrath." Master nodded. "Good.. He wasn't suppose to leave the grounds anyways. As for the hunter, put him in the basement within a pen, let him suffer the transformation alone. Put Dezmin and Drizill on guard duty to make sure he stays safe during it all." David got to his feet and nodded. "Yes Sire." Walking over to the truck bed, picked up the hunter and carried him off to the basement as instructed. "Ty meet me in the dungeon. Your going to be punished for not telling me where you and David were both going. I will be down in a moment. Dave will be heading that way, you both will be punished for defying the house rules." I nodded as I walked off under the watchful eye of Master Taker. I felt guilty for doing it, but the hunter had to be stopped dead in his tracks, but the hunt wasn't suppose to go down the way it did.

I was lowered to the ground as the shackles were removed. I fell to the ground. "Make this a reminder to not defy the house rules. You know better Ty." Master said sternly. I nodded as I slowly moved. Mark looked to Glen and nodded, as Glen picked up Ty and took her upstairs to clean up for the days rest, while he dealt with Dave's punishment. Glen placed me down within the bathroom, off of the Master's quarters. I sat down upon a bench and sighed as I kept my head lowered. Blood dripping down my back from the whip marks. Leather whip was used as my punishment, stung my back and left it's mark. My wrists were raw from the shackles I was bounded with. Glen patted my shoulder gently as he ran a bath, helped me into the tub to soak. "You should know better Ty.." Glen said as he knelt down to help me out. I was worn out and could barely move. I slowly opened my eyes as I looked to Glen. "I know... But it was just David and myself going to take care of business. That hunter, almost wiped out our pack, a few years ago. Now I just saved our pack again. He was snooping around again, David told me. Plus the contacts down town." Glen sighed. "Still doesn't give you the right to go off whenever you feel like it, without letting him know. What happens if the bullets were direct and took you both out. Then we wouldn't know what happen to either of you." I nodded as Glen helped me finish my bath.

The sound of foot steps outside the half closed door, got our attention. Glen had just wrapped me in a towel to dry off as he rose to his feet, his brother opening the door. "Leave Glen. I'll handle the rest." Glen nodded as Mark stepped into the massive bathroom, leaving the two be. Mark left the bathroom door open, as Glen closed the bedroom doors as he left. I sighed as I slowly stood to my feet, keeping my eyes to the floor. I had nothing to say to him, he was right and I was wrong. "Come, I would like to speak with you." I nodded as I walked past him and into the bedroom. I stood as he walked by me, seating himself upon the bench at the end of the bed. "What made you think I wouldn't find out about this?" He asked.

"I know you would of Sire. I did what I did tonight, for the good of the pack and it's future." He shook his head. "No you didn't Ty. You might have put the whole pack and group in jeopardy with bringing that hunter here. Bitten or not. You knew better." I sighed as I nodded. "I'm sorry Sire, that I have disappointed you." He sighed a bit as he ran a hand through his hair. "I think having the punishment was enough tonight. You're going to sleep upon the floor for this day of rest. That will also be a reminder of why this house has the rules it has Ty." I nodded as I winced as I moved.

"Now get dressed, get yourself some blankets and a pillow. Get some rest, your going to be busy tomorrow night." I nodded as I walked over to my back pack, rummaged through it for some clothes. Gathered a couple of blankets and a pillow from the closet, set myself a bed upon the floor, at the foot of the master bed. "Anything else before I turn in for the day Sire?" I asked. He shook his head as he climbed into bed. "No nothing. Just silence while I rest." I nodded as I winced getting onto the floor, curling up under the blankets, letting sleep overcome me.

**Chapter 16**

I slowly woke as I yawned and stretched my stiff body out. I changed into a pair of baggy black jeans, sleeveless white t-shirt and put my boots on. Master was up and out of the room already. That meant I was late. I scrambled to my feet as left the room. I got to the bottom of the stairs as Dave was walking over. "Your late Ty. Master's in the basement and looking for you." I sighed as I nodded and headed for the basement. I walked over to where Master stood before the caged hunter. I walked over and stood a few feet away. "Sorry I'm late Master." He just nodded his head. "Let him out." I nodded as I walked over and unlocked the pen, stepping back as Master stepped forward, standing within the entry way of the pen. In the back of the pen, sat the hunter curled up in just a pair of blue jean shorts. His wounds were still healing, but would leave scars from Darius' wrath. Slowly lifting his head as his blue eyes narrowed and looked to the tall gentleman, dressed in black pants, and white button down shirt. Sounds of booted feet were sounding upon the cement floor as the gentleman walked and stood within the entry way of his prison.

"Wh...Wh..What have you done to me?" John asked through a shaking voice. Master Taker didn't say anything as he stood there, letting his emerald eyes stare down at the frightened hunter. His face showed no emotions as he examined the man. He nodded a bit as he turned his attention to me. "He has potential. I want you to tend to him, then come and see me after. That understood?" I nodded. "Yes Master." He nodded as he turned and walked out of the pen, past me and headed upstairs. I sighed as I walked into the pen, shutting the door, looking to the hunter. "Well may wonders may never behold. The world famous werewolf hunter.. Has become what he hunts." I said as I stood there, with my arms crossed over my chest. John narrowed his blue eyes. "It was you who bit me, nearly killed me." I shook my head. "Nope, guess again and I wouldn't tell you anyways." I removed my vest then my shirt, placing my vest back on. I walked over and crouched down in front of him. "Sorry they had to take your shirt. To let the wounds heal." I leaned my shirt out to him to take. John hesitated then took the offered shirt. He moved as he sat up, slipping the shirt on. "Thanks.." He grumbled.

I nodded as I looked him over, then back up to his eyes. "Who was that man that was in here?" He asked as he settled down. I chuckled a bit. "That's the Master of this house. He over sees everything. If he says he sees potential in you, take it as a compliment." I stood to my feet as I motioned for him to follow me. "Hungry?" John slowly stood to his unsteady feet and nodded. "I'm starved.. But this is going to sound weird, but it's not for normal food." I chuckled as I opened the gate to the pen and motioned for him to follow. "That's the wolf side of your new self. It will take some time to get use too. Everybody goes through it." John stepped out as he followed the young lady down the hallway. He looked around himself, taking everything in slowly around him. I stopped in front of an old ice box and opened it. I rummaged as I nodded, finding what I wanted. I took it out and placed it upon a nearby table. I motioned for him to seat himself as I opened the zip lock bag, it held bloody raw red meat, to start off the new comers on.

"Don't deny your instincts, let them flow. Trust me.." He looked to me and then to the meat I had placed upon the table. He grabbed it and dug in, quicker than anybody I have ever seen. I stood back as I yawned and stretched, letting him feast. John leaned back as he looked to the one before him. I tossed him a towel and motioned to the sink. "Feel better?" He nodded as he stood up to clean up. "I feel much better." I cleaned up the mess and led him back to his pen. He sighed as he stepped in. "How long do I have to stay here?" He questioned. I locked the pen up as I looked to him. "Until you have gone through your first transformation, which will be tonight. Just do as I said, Don't fight it, let it flow. It will be easier to handle." He slid his hand through the bars and placed it upon mine. "Where you going?" I sighed as I looked to him. "I must go, Master wants to see me. I'll be back to check on you. If you need anything tell one of the guards." I motioned to a dark brown wolf sitting nearby. "Your guard this eve is named Mathaius. Stay on his good side." John nodded, taking the warning into consideration. "I'm Ty. Just tell him you want to see me, then I will be down here as soon as I get word. Just relax and rest, the best you can." I slid out from under his grasp as I walked away.

I walked upstairs as stopped as I listened. It was kind of quiet, everyone must of been out feeding. I headed upstairs as I heard noises from the den. I walked down the stairs, around and headed towards the den. Opening the doors, there stood Master in front of the throne. I stepped in as I cleared my throat. "You wanted to see me?" Master nodded. "Yes close the doors and come forth." I nodded as I closed the doors and walked down, kneeling before him. "How's the prisoner handling everything?" He asked. "Very well. I just fed him his first meal. He ate it with no problems. I placed him back in the pen, where his transformation will occur." "Good, where it needs to happen. Don't need another episode of chasing a new wolf through the woods again." He turned and climbed the couple of steps and sat upon the throne. "Rise to your feet, stand before me." I slowly climbed to my feet and stood before him as He asked. "Where's your shirt Ty?" He asked. "Gave it to the prisoner Sire. He needed one until his body adjusts to temperature." He nodded. "You shouldn't have done that. He needs to learn." I sighed. "Sorry Sire. He needs a bit of help, even though he's a hunter."

He nods as he folds his hands within his lap. "I know your heart's in the right place Ty, but you must also keep in mind..." I nodded. "Yes Sire.. I'm one of the top ranked in the pack and shouldn't show favoritism to anybody. Treat everybody fairly." He nods. "So you do know what your doing is wrong.." I sighed a bit. "Yes, it won't happen again." He smiled a bit. "Good to hear. Now tonight we will be having the ceremony for our life bond. You know what is going to happen correct?" I nodded. "Yes Sire, you explained everything to me last night. I'm sorry it didn't happen last night. I apologize for that." He slowly stood to his feet, standing before Ty. "You'll make it up to me, I know that you will this night." I nodded once again. "Yes Sire whatever you want. As long as I'm back in your good graces." He nodded as he patted my shoulder. "You will be. Now go and hunt. I want you ready for the commencement tonight. Your going to need it." I nodded once again as I spoke. "Yes Sire." He lowered his hand, as I turned and walked off to head out on a hunt.

**Chapter 17**

Randy and Chris both were getting worried when John didn't show up. Chris was pacing as he stopped. "Where is he? Should of been here by now?" Randy sighed as he ran a hand through his short, brown hair. "He said he would be in early. But that was two days ago." Chris looked to Randy. "We better go check out his house. See if everything's alright. If not then we have no choice, but carry on until he shows up again." "Maybe he took some time off somewhere?" Ken suggested. Chris shook his head. "No he wouldn't not when this case is important." They all nodded as they rounded up weapons in case and piled into Randy's truck and headed over to John's for a look around. Upon arriving, everything was quiet. John's SUV was still in the driveway. "His vehicle's still here. So he must be home." Randy said as they all climbed out of his truck. "Be on alert in case." Chris warned as they walked around back of the house. They armed themselves, once they saw the back doors ripped from their hinges. "What happen here?" Darian asked, one of the new recruits. Chris walked up the stairs and looked inside. "Werewolves..." Chris said as he led everybody inside John's house, armed with their weapons in case.

After a search of the entire grounds and house, John was no where to be found. "Anybody find anything?" Chris asked. Everybody shook their head. "He's no where to be found." "I found bullet holes in the walls and casings on the floor in the bedroom. By the looks someone or something came here and attacked him. He tried to shoot them and missed. But the odd thing is, no gun was found." Chris explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. "He might still have it on him?" Ken Kennedy asked. Chris looked to the bold blonde. "Maybe.. Not sure. Something isn't right here... Do a complete search of the house for more clues. Must be something here we are missing, to where John has gone off too.." They all nodded, headed inside to do a complete search of the house.

Mean while, John laid at the bottom of the pen. Every muscle in his body felt like they were melting as his joints cracked. He laid upon his stomach as it started to twist and turn, leaving a burning sensation running through his body. He gritted his teeth, closed his eyes as he felt his body starting to change within. Mathaius became alert as he heard the prisoner starting to change, into the form he was meant to take on. He headed upstairs to alert the Master. Knocking upon the door of the den, Master lifted his eyes. "Come." The doors opened as Mathaius filled the large doorway. "The prisoner's changing Sire." Master nodded with a grin upon his face, rising to his feet, walking down to meet up with the guard. "Take me to the pen Mathaius. I would like to witness this." The wolf nodded as he led the Master to the basement. I walked in one of the back entrances, through one of the tunnels and closed the door as I shook my fur.

Ears perked forward as I heard noises from the pen, down the hallway. I walked down, around a corner to the sight of Mathaius and Master Taker, standing on the outside of the pen. Master diverted his eyes to me. "Dak you made it in time. Our prisoner is commencing his transformation." Walking over, my silvery blue eyes looked into the pen. There laid John as his body was slowly shifting into his wolf form. Grayish white fur was covering his body as the sounds of tearing material could be heard from his jean shorts. I crouched down as Master placed a hand upon my massive shoulder. "You saw the potential in him, didn't you Daktazner?" He asked. I looked to him and nodded. "Yes Master Taker. I did." He nodded as the transformation made it's completion. Quickly the wolf within came forth and let a huge, massive howl out as Mathaius and I howled back. Master stepped out from between the two of us as he turned attention to him. "Take him out and bring him up to the den. He will be introduced and taken under your wing Mathaius. You will teach him everything. He's a special wolf, so take good care of him." Mathaius nodded as Master looked to me. "Come Dak. We have a ceremony to commence." I nodded as I got to my feet and headed upstairs, following Master Taker.

Walking into the den, I walked up and took my place next to the throne. Master walked up and stood off to the side. I walked over as he disrobed and stood before me in all his naked glory. I placed the robe off to the side, where it wouldn't get ruined. "Come before me Dak." I walked over and knelt before him. "Yes.. Master.." I spoke softly. He had something within his hand as he reached them up. Placing a rope around my neck, adjusting it to fit my neck, a huge gold ring hung from it. "This is a symbol that you belong to me from this day forth, within the pack and group. Nobody can't touch you without my permission or they will suffer dire consequences." I looked down to the ring as it shined within the moonlight that shined in through the shades that were pulled halfway during the night. In the day time, they were pulled all the way. I nodded. "Thank you Master Taker.. I will wear it with pride and protect it with my life." He patted Dak's head as he smiled a bit. "That's what I like to hear Dak. Go take your place." I nodded as the rest of the pack started to file in. Master stepped into the moon light as he outstretched his arms as he leaned his head back, letting his 'inner' wolf come forth in form.

Everybody knelt before Master Dactansin as he made his presence known. He stepped up and stood before the group. Raising his massive hand paws into the air to quiet every wolf down. "Good you all could make it this eve. This is a proud evening for the pack. We have a new member I would like to introduce. He was brought in by Mathaius and Daktazner a few days ago. He has settled in very well. We all thought introducing him tonight, be a good way to start things off." Motioning for the doors to open, Dezmin and Drizill opened the doors, there stood the new Grayish white wolf behind Mathaius, as he was led up to Master Dac. I stood up to my foot paws as Mathaius stood off to the side. The new wolf knelt before Master Dac, with his dark blue eyes to the floor. "Welcome fellow brother. We're here to welcome you into our pack officially. I'm Master Dactansin, I'm the Alpha/Leader of this pack."He nodded as his voice sounded, deep with a bit of a rasp to it. "I'm Dagnaultan. I'm at your every command and need Master Dactansin. It's an honor and privilege to become a member of this pack. I look forward to working, hunting and running with you all." Master nodded his head as he placed a hand upon the new wolf's shoulder. "Rise before us Dagnaultan, you're an official member of the pack. Welcome dear brother." He slowly rose to his feet as everybody howled.

Every wolf quieted down as Master looked to Dagnaultan. "Take a kneeling position next to Mathaius. He will be your mentor until you are well adjusted to our living style. If you have any questions, he's the one you will ask all too. That understood?" Dag nodded. "Yes Master Dac." Dac nodded as Mathaius took a kneeling position in his usual spot, room was made for Dag to take a kneeling position beside him. Master Dac turned and stood up in front of the throne as he looked to all fellow pack members. "I want to make it clear to everybody, to make Dagnaultan feel at home within the pack. But don't interfere with his training with Mathaius. It's important he completes it. Now on to further business." He motioned me forward as I stood in front of him, slowly getting to my knees as I let my eyes stare forward. "We all can see Daktazner has a gold ring hanging around her neck. She will be wearing this for all eternity. We all know what the gold ring stands for within this pack, group and house 's to touch Daktazner in no other way, except in training. That understood?" Everybody nodded their heads. "Tonight the pack is going to grow from within our ranks." Everybody started talking amongst themselves.

Mathaius stood up as he growled, to quiet everybody down. A hush came over the pack, he nodded as he got back down into a kneeling position. "Thank you Mathaius. Tonight, Daktazner will become my Life Mate. Dak has willing to place herself with your Master as means to let the pack grow from within, not just from the outside." Everybody started to howl with joy of the news as Master Dac continued. "I'm leaving Mathaius in charge for the next couple of days, until I return to rank. Whatever he says goes, just like you do me. Respect him, until my return." Everybody nodded as he knelt before me. "May this night be the start of our pack growing from within. Daktazner you hold the future of the pack within, from this night forth you are my Life Mate."

With that he lowered his head and opened his jaws and placed a grip upon my shoulder with his teeth. I yelped as I growled, as his teeth sunk into my furred covered shoulder. Pulling back from the bite as my blood ran down from his bottom jaw, leaning his head back as he howled loudly. I joined into the howl as we were joined for life, by blood and by spirit. Master Dac slowly rose to his feet. "From this night forth, Daktazner's my life mate." Everybody started to howl as I sat before everyone. I felt really proud to kneel before the pack, I was officially the Alpha Female and nobody would never take it away. I felt Master Dac place a hand upon my good shoulder and nudged me. "Go forth to our quarters. I will be there in a moment." He said gently into my ear. I nodded as I slowly got to my feet and walked off, letting him finish his business with the pack, as I made my way up to our quarters.

I slowly shifted into my human form as I entered the room. I sunk into a chair and slid my jean shorts on, I left upon the floor and sat there, blood running down my arm from the bite. The door opened as Master Taker walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "Sorry took longer than I thought. I had to make sure Dagnaultan came back to his usual self." I nodded. "How did he do?" Chuckling a bit. "Going to take him a bit of time to get use to it, but he will be alright. A day of rest will bring him back to himself." I sighed as I slowly stood up and grabbed a towel out of the bathroom, placing it upon the bite. Seating myself once again, as Master walked over and knelt down. "You alright?" I nodded. "Yes I'm fine. It will heal in a few minutes. Don't need to bleed all over the place." He nods as he reaches up and adjusts the black rope around my neck. "Don't need you losing that." I looked to the ring and then back to him. "No, never will." He nodded as he rose to his feet. "I'm going to quickly shower. Join me, the water will help with the healing." I nodded as I slowly climbed to my feet, following him into the bathroom. After our shower, the rest of the night and the next few were ours.

**Chapter 18**

A pounding came upon the door as we both stirred. I was hiding under the blankets as Master Calaway spoke. "Enter.." He bellowed. The door opened and in stepped David. "I'm sorry to disturb you Master Calaway and Ty, but Ty's needed at the moment." Master spoke. "Why is Ty needed David?" "There's a matter down stairs, I think she could only handle at the moment. Dagnaultan has brought something back to the house, that Ty needs to see, right away." I opened my eyes as I slid out from under the covers. "I will be there in a moment David." He nodded as he left the room. I sighed as I ran a hand through my short black locks. "What could it be?" Master asked. "I don't know sire. But to have Dave come for me only, must be not that important. If it's dire for you to know, I will have Dave come get you." He sighed as he lifted himself up and kissed my lips gently. "Be careful." I nodded as I slid out of bed, slid on my black jean shorts, slid on a sleeveless black t-shirt and headed out to see what was going on. I walked down the stairs to the first floor, where Dave was standing, waiting for me. "It's downstairs Ty. I thought I would wait for you here." I nodded. "Lead the way David please." He nodded as he held open doors for me, on our way to the basement.

Everybody was gathered around a good sized pen as I stepped forward. "Everybody back up and calm down." I said as every wolf stepped back and settled. I looked to Dag. "What have you brought into the house Dagnaultan?" I asked. The large wolf motioned to a young boy, about 12 years old in age, sitting in the corner, scared out of his mind. I looked into the pen and then to Dag and the rest of the pack. "The rest of you go out and feed if you have not. Dave you stay along with Dagnaultan. I would like to handle the matter." Every other wolf left but Dag and Dave. I looked to the boy. "So it's a 12 year old child. Why was I summoned?" Dag looked to me with his dark blue eyes as he spoke. "The boy says he knows you. I brought him here in case it was true." I nodded as I looked to the boy, from the other side of the bars. I looked to Dave. "Unlock the pen. Let me speak to the boy alone. Stay nearby. Dag stay in the shadows, no need to frighten him anymore than he is." Dave walked over and unlocked the pen as he stepped off to the side, as Dag went and disappeared into the shadows.

I walked into the pen, closing the gate behind me as I entered. The boy stayed in the corner curled up as I walked over and knelt down. "No need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you.." I said softly. "Leave me alone! Those huge dogs, hurt my mom and dad..." I sighed a bit. "They will not hurt you my dear boy. They will never hurt a child or a big boy such as yourself, with me around." The boy lifted his head as a pair of light blue eyes looked to me. I swallowed hard as the boy ran a hand through short jet black locks. "One of the dogs, you refer them too, told me, you..knew me..." I narrowed my eyes as I looked the boy up and down. He nodded as he looked to me. He only had a pair of pajama pants on, bruises riddled his chest and back, along with welts upon his sides. "I told him that because they wanted to hurt me. Instead one picked me up and carried me here." "Why did you tell them you knew me?" I asked once again. The boy moved as he went through the pocket of his pants, pulled out a picture. "I do..." He showed me the picture. I looked to it and closed my eyes as I shook my head. "It can't be..." I slowly got to my feet and backed away.

The boy looked to me. "What's wrong?" I shook my head, finally getting a voice back. I looked over my shoulder to Dave. "Go get Master.. NOW!" I yelled. He nodded and headed upstairs. I looked to the boy. "There must be some kind of mistake..." The boy shook his head. "I don't think there is..." I took a few steps forward, knelt down before him. "What's your name?" The boy looked to me. "Xander Marcus Carson. So I've been told, for most of my life now." I sighed and looked to the boy, he looked like me. He leaned his hand out and placed it upon the side of my cheek. "I..knew I would find you someday..." I swallowed hard as I closed my eyes as I lifted my hand up to place over Xander's. "Still can't believe this..." The boy slid over to me as he lowered his hand, wrapping his arms around my neck. I hesitated at first and then wrapped my arms around him. "Ty what's going on?" Master's voice sounded, as I turned my head. I slowly opened my eyes and looked to him. "Somehow I can't remember Sire. But he's related to me somehow. Dagnaultan brought him here, after killing the parents." He narrowed his eyes as the boy pulled back from the embrace, looking up towards the giant man who had made his presence known.

He walked into the pen and looked down at the boy. He couldn't believe it, almost a spitten image of Ty. He knelt down as his eyes studied the boy. Then he looked to me. "Take him upstairs, feed him and give him some clothes and let him sleep. I want to speak to you alone afterwards." I nodded as I got to my feet, along with the boy. "Come Xander. We'll find you some warm clothes and something to eat." He nodded as he couldn't keep his eyes off the huge man, as I led him upstairs. Master Taker climbed to his feet and walked out of the pen. "Dagnaultan I know you are there. Come forth." The giant wolf walked over and knelt before Master. "Yes Master Taker.." "Where did you find this boy?" "In the next county Master. Found older humans beating him. I heard his cries, he ran off into the woods before we came on scene. We killed the parents, found the boy and took him, brought him here. But he saw his parents before we could catch him... Also stated he knew someone here.. I saw the photo within his hands.. That's also why I brought him here." Master nodded. "That's all for now. Thank you Dagnaultan." The wolf nodded as he left out for the remainder of his hunt. Mark turned to Dave. "Stand guard outside the boy's room, in case he tries to run or look around. I don't need a boy lurking around at the moment. Until everything's sorted out, that clear?" Dave nodded as they both walked upstairs.

**Chapter 19**

I walked out of the room I had placed Xander in. Dave came walking up and stood outside the door. "Master ordered me to do this, until further notice." I nodded as I walked off to the study, I knew Master wanted to know what was going on. I was probably just as confused as he was. I knocked upon the study's door. "Come forth Ty." I opened the door, stepped in, closing it behind me. "You wanted to see me Sire?" He nodded as he motioned me forward. I walked forward and stood before his desk. "What's going on? Who's this boy that knows you?" He asked. I seated myself within one of the chairs. "I don't remember Sire. Been many years since my old life became new." He nodded as continued. "I had a talk with the boy, I mean Xander. Come to find out, he's my little brother. The photo he carries, is of myself and my older deceased brother Jarrell. My parents told him we were both dead, killed in an auto crash..." Master nodded as he looked to me. "That's when I found you that night." I nodded. "Yes Sire. The rest is pretty much history with us.. But when it comes to him, my parents have told him numerous lies. He's just as confused. I'm going to let him rest and see what happens. I'm sorry about all of this, I really am. I didn't know my formal family, any of it existed." Master slowly stood up from behind his desk. "No need to explain. But we need to figure out what to do with him Ty. He can't stay here. It's not safe for any human. You know this. Once the pack and group returns, they will smell him and want to kill him."

I nodded. "I know, but we must keep him here, until we get more clues to why the wolves brought him, besides them being told." Master looked to me. "Dag told me what happen, when they found the boy." I slowly stood to my feet. "What did he say?" Master walked around the desk and stood before me, placing his hands upon my shoulders. "They found the older humans beating the boy. The boy ran off into the woods, before the pack moved in, killed both parents. Dag said he heard the boy's pain and found him being beaten. Before they could get the boy, he came back to his murdered parents. That's when Dagnaultan picked him up, saw the photo within the boys hands. That's when he must of said something, that's why Dag brought him here." I nodded as I lowered my head. "Why does this all feel kind of odd to me all of a sudden?" "I don't know my dear Ty. But you must talk with the boy and get him out of here. It's not safe for a big boy like him to be here, any human for that matter."

I nodded as a howl was heard, as we both looked to the hallway. "See!" Master bellowed. I growled and stripped quickly as I jumped at the doors, busting through them as my body went into wolf transformation. I saw three of the wolves standing before the bedroom door, Mathaius fighting them off the best he could. I jumped at the group as I held them down. "Back off Dak! A human's in there and needs to be killed!" Kantaune said into my face. I growled as I flashed my huge teeth. "Leave this human be! That understood, the whole pack's to leave this human alone until further notice. That is MY order!" Kantaune tried biting my neck, as a large, black paw smacked across his muzzle. "Don't even think about it Kantaune.." A voice growled from above him. Kantaune's yellowish orbs looked up. "Sorry Master Dac.. Won't happen again." I got up off the three wolves as they knelt before Master Dac. "As Dak said, leave the human alone until further notice. That clear?" He growled. The three coward away and nodded. "Now the three of you have guard duty. Get moving." The three took off as I helped Mathaius to his feet. "You alright?" He nodded as he placed his hand paw upon his shoulder. "I'm fine.." I nodded as I spoke. "Go take care of your wound. I will look after the boy." He nodded and walked off.

I sighed as the door opened with a slight creak. The boy stepped out and yawned, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?" He said before he screamed and slammed the door, to the sight of two huge wolves outside the door. Master Dac looked to me. "Great first impression.." I looked to him and shrugged. "It's a human.. What do you expect?" Master Dac shrugged as I slid into the shadows, walking back out as a human. "Thank you Master Dac, for helping." He nodded as he came up to me. "Go comfort the boy. I will deal with the rest of the pack and group. Your going to have to explain us to him." I nodded as I walked back to the study for at least my shorts. I slid on my jean shorts and entered our quarters for my vest and slid it on, before going to Xander. I knocked upon the door as I entered. A few candles dimly lit the room as I closed the door. There sat a shaking Xander up against the bed. "D...D..Don't come near me.." He chattered out. I sighed as I stood a few feet from him, lowering myself to crouching before him. "I will not hurt you little brother.

I didn't mean for you to have to see that, or even hear it. There's so much to explain to you about this house and what we are. I hope for what I'm about to tell you, will not be confusing." Xander crossed his arms over his chest and 'hmphed' at me. "Try me sis." I lifted a brow. "Lose the attitude for one. Two, call me Ty here. Three, you must stay in this room until day break. Or you will be hunted." The boy lifted a brow. "You're kidding right?" I shook my head. "The howls you heard, was a hunting howl. Your lucky the others haven't caught your scent yet." Xander looked confused. "Others? What others?" I sighed as I got to my feet and sat upon the bed behind him. "Come up and sit by me. I will not bite nor hurt you. I will explain everything to you. Answer all your questions the best I can. To make you understand what this is all about." Xander climbed to his feet and took a seat upon the bed, a few feet away from me. Still a bit weary of his sister becoming a huge dog.

**Chapter 20**

I finished explaining everything to him. He sighed and looked to me. "So let me get this straight, Vampires and Werewolves live in this house. Sharing it I mean." I nodded. "Pretty much yes. Vampires have one part we got the other. We pretty much get along, well if we don't, there will be hell to pay." He nodded. "The man that you spoke to downstairs, the big, tall man with the tattoos on his arms. Is the head of both and this house?" I nodded. "Correct Xander. What he says goes, no arguments." He nods. "So he's my big brother?" He questions. I chuckle a bit. "Yes now that I think of it. Yes he is, actually you have two older brothers now." He chuckled as he smiled. "Cool, at least now I have more older siblings. I hate being the only one." I patted his shoulder. "You're not alone anymore Xander. Always someone around. Even if it's just a maid, Frank the butler or something." He nods as he yawns. Wincing as he wraps an arm around his stomach. "What's wrong?" He sighed. "Dad gave me a bad whippin'. Just hurts to move that's all." I patted his shoulder gently. "Why don't you lay down, rest. Nobody will not hurt you. Don't come out of this room, until Frank comes and fetches you in the morning. That understood?" He nods. "Yes Ty." I nodded as I tucked him in. "I'm going to go see one of your older brothers. Have someone come in and take a look at you. Make sure your alright." I explained as I stood to my feet. He nodded as he cuddled up under the blankets and sheets. I walked out of the room and walked off, to head down stairs.

I heard a bunch of noise coming from the den. I sighed as I walked over and stepped inside. Everybody was there in wolf form, even Master Dac was present. "We can't keep a human here. It will only lead to other humans to come kill us." One shouted, the rest agreeing. I sighed as I closed the doors, every wolf turned and looked to me, as I walked down the black velvet carpet under my feet and knelt down before Master Dactansin. "What brings you forth towards me Ty?" Master Dac said. I sighed as I didn't look to him. "I've come in explanation of the human within the house, Master Dac." He nods as he motions for me to rise. I rise to my feet as I look to the big werewolf before me. "Speak." "The human that's amongst us, isn't here to kill us nor grow up as a hunter. He's my flesh and blood, he's not here to harm. But he wants to become part of this family. If you're all willing to let him be so." Master Dac narrowed his silvery green eyes. "A human living amongst us wolves and vampires... I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"I think it is, until he's old enough to be changed, into what he wants to become. Vampire or werewolf. It will be his choice when the time comes." Master Dac sat back on his throne. "I will take the matter up with the pack. You may go Ty." I sighed, and with that left the den. I walked outside and stood upon the porch, letting the cool breeze settle my temper down. "What have I done.. I can't keep him here.. No way.." I whispered to myself as I heard footsteps, as the hunter made himself known. "You can't sneak around here you know. Your found easily." John hopped up onto the porch and smiled as he looked to me. "I wasn't trying to scare you. How's the boy?" He asked as he leaned against the railing with his arms crossed over his chest. "He's asleep, less confused now. I explained everything to him." "How we change and what not?" I nodded. "Yes. Except how you become what we are. I didn't tell him that yet. He's a bit too new to know that." John nodded. "What did Master think?" "He hates the idea of having him around. Three wolves almost had him for lunch tonight already. But I was upstairs, Mathaius was on guard duty. Master Dac straightened them out. I just went before him and the pack, trying to explain why I want him to stay, but now that I think about it, it's not a good idea."

John lifted a brow. "Why do you think it's not?" I sighed as I looked up to the night sky. "Because everyone's afraid he will grow up and become a hunter. Like you. You almost wiped out our entire pack six years ago, until the trail went cold and you were sent packing." John snorts. "I could of wiped all of you out... I should of when I had the chance." I growled as I grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Don't lay threats John to your own kind. You're one of us now, your no longer a full human nor hunter." I let the front of his shirt go as he stood to his feet. "I keep forgetting that part. I'm one of you now, not something I'm used too." I sighed once again. "You better not and I mean better not lead your team here. Or you will die by my wrath, not Master's." He narrowed his eyes. "How?" I chuckled as I looked to him. "Remember the BIG black wolf that picked your sorry, bleeding ass up off the floor and carried you here?" John thought about this for a moment and then nodded. "Yes I do. Gentle one that could of killed me, if need be." I headed for the front door and opened it. "You're welcome by the way. But I should of left you to deal with the transformation alone." John narrowed his eyes as he followed Ty inside and closed the door. "You're just telling me now, the wolf was YOU!" He yelled. I turned and nodded. "Of course, who else would of it been? Sure in hell wasn't someone else John. I'm the only jet black wolf with the silvery blue eyes in the pack. Plus lay my ass on the line to keep you safe, I suffered punishment for you that night, if you care to know. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to read for awhile." With that I left him standing in the foyer with a lot to think about.

It felt like I just settled into some reading as I heard the library doors open. I turned a page in the book I was reading, as the cushions of the couch I was sitting upon, sunk a bit next to me. "I'm sorry you..suffered for me." John's voice sounded. I closed the book and looked to him. "No need for apologizes John. No big deal to me, just saving another fellow wolf's life actually. But fear my warning about your little hunting posse." John nodded. "I haven't been in contact with them in months. They probably gave up by now." I slowly stood to my feet as I yawned and stretched. "Better be telling the truth or I will kill you myself. Nobody will not stop a blood thirsty wolf." With that I left the library, and headed upstairs for the days rest, but not before stopping and telling Frank about Xander. He nodded as he said he would tend to him while I caught some sleep. I nodded. "Good come get me if there are any problems." Frank nodded as I headed off to sleeping quarters for much needed rest.

**Chapter 21**

I sighed as I stirred to a knock upon the door. "Come." Master bellowed from behind me. Frank opened the door, out of breath. "Master.. I know you have a few minutes before you need to get up, but it's urgent you come. Both of you. Hunters have come.." We both sat up as he looked to me. "I told you that Cena was trouble." I sighed and climbed out of bed, slipping on a pair of jean shorts and my black vest. "Where are they Frank?" Master asked. "Out front. Only a small group, but they know about Cena being missing and being here." I growled as I looked to Master. "I'm going for Cena, then the hunters." Master looked to me. "You leave Cena to me. Go for the hunters! Take Mathaius, Drizill and Dezmin with you." I shook my head. "I do this alone. I brought him here, I'll take them out." I looked to Frank. "Keep an eye on Xander. Make sure he doesn't see any of this. He's not ready to know how we do things in person." Frank nodded as I left the room, followed by Master. He placed a hand upon my shoulder. "You're not doing it alone!" He bellowed. "I am Master Taker. I'm sorry, keep Mathaius in here in case they get by me. Need someone to protect you, until the rest of the pack gets here. John tipped them off, and he LIED to me!" I informed him, as I slid out from under his hand and headed downstairs.

Mark wasn't happy of hearing John's responsible for the hunters being here. He headed down the hallway in just a pair black pants as he busted in John's bedroom door. "Get to your feet Cena now!" He bellowed as John fell out of bed and shook his head. "Huh? Master Taker! What's going on?" Mark took two steps and got Cena to his feet by the front of his shirt. "You're hunting buddies have found the house. You tipped them off! I'm not happy for the disturbance to my home. Better not be true you brought them here boy!" Master yelled into John's shaking face. "I didn't I swear! I told Ty I haven't been in contact with them in months. Why?" Master growled. "They're out front threatening to break in here for you. Don't know how they managed to find out you were here. But I'm not happy about it." John got to his feet with Master's help. "Get them off my property now CENA! Ty has gone out there to take them out. She feels responsible for bringing them here cause of you." Master shoved him out into the hallway as Mathaius growled as he stood at the front door. John stumbled to his feet and nodded. "Yes Master right away!" He jogged off in just his red Nike shorts and white wife beater.

Mean while, the group of ten hunters stood out front of the huge old house. Chris stood before all of them, waiting for their demands to be met. "I don't think he's here Chris." Randy retorted, as he shouldered a shot gun. "My sources told me they followed John here one day. He's alive after all these months, we're getting him back. If he's here, then the McMahon boy's here too." He barked. Randy jumped and nodded. "Alright.. I still think he isn't here.." He grumbled. Ken Kennedy elbowed him to keep quiet as he ran a hand through his short blonde locks. As they kept waiting, darkness surrounded them as they were armed with weapons. Then rustling of grass caught there attention, before a flash of claws and spurting blood from Randy's cut throat caught everyone's attention.

Randy's lifeless body hit the ground as his shot gun went off. Everybody scattered off as a loud, ear piercing howl sounded. Silvery blue eyes marked the next target as I chased another off around the side of the house. I jumped into a nearby tree and waited until he came near the tree, to catching his breath. I narrowed my eyes as I jumped down. I whipped my claws forward, slicing the gun into two pieces. Ken shook as he backed away, arming himself with a long bladed knife. "Come on wolfie. I've got your number." He grumbled as I growled, disappearing into the darkness. Ken's eyes whipped this way and that, looking for the huge wolf. He swallowed hard as sweat dripped down his face. He leaned his back against the huge Oak tree, next thing he knew it, he couldn't get his breath. A huge clawed paw was around his neck. With a huge cracking noise of his neck breaking, Ken's breath was his last, dropping to the ground. Another howl sounded as I took off, following my nose after the other hunters.

Chris managed to get near the front door, while hopefully he wouldn't get caught. He tried the knob as the door opened slightly. He peeked in as the house look deserted, with a few lit candles here and there, giving a dim glow. Slowly stepping into the house as he stood around. His heart was pounding within his ears with fear as the door closed behind him with a huge thud. He jetted for the door as the knob was locked. Turning, keeping his back to the door as he let his blue eyes look around. He armed himself with his two hand guns as he slowly started to walk farther into the foyer, heading for the grand stair case. He swallowed hard as he listened around him to silence, but what was going on outside. A chill ran down his spine as he felt like he was being watched as he started moving off behind the stairs case to look in a few rooms. I headed into one of the tunnels and headed for the basement, where I was stopped by Dagnaultan. "Where you going?" He asked. I stopped and looked to him. "Hunter.. In the house." He nodded as we both took passage ways up to the first floor of the house, to see if we could take the hunter down.

Chris kicked open doors, sticking one of his hand guns into the room, realizing, nothing was in them, then moved on. He finally made it to a set of double doors as he opened one gently, quietly. There he found one huge, silvery black wolf sitting upon a huge stone throne. Chris got his nerves together as he walked into the room, leaving the door ajar. He slowly kept one of the guns upon the huge wolf as he walked towards it. The silvery green eyes of the wolf opened as a low growl came forth. "Who enters my domain without my permission?"

Chris stopped within the dim light from a nearby chandelier of candles from above. "It is I, Chris Benoit. I'm a hunter, I got information one John Cena's being kept here, also looking for a young boy that might also be here." "Nobody here by that name, Sir Benoit. So best you turn around and leave, before something bad happens." Chris wasn't going to back down so easily as he had stopped mid way. "I'm not leaving. Not without John." He protested. The wolf growled as he spoke. "Nobody here by that name. So be gone human." The wolf stood up, walked down off the throne and started to walk off into the shadows. A huge noise sounded as Chris pulled the trigger of one of his hand guns. A huge yelp as one wolf fell to the ground as another knocked Chris to the ground, both guns sliding across the floor. A huge grayish white wolf stood over him, dark blue eyes blazing. "Get out.. Chris.." The wolf spoke. Chris turned his head and looked into the wolves eyes, he swore he knew this one. "J..J..John.." Chris stammered out.

Chris wanted to move and get out, like the wolf warned him. The wolf moved as Chris finally sat up, got to his booted feet and ran off. Then the grayish white wolf started charging for him, Chris got the front door open as he stepped outside, he stopped as he saw five other huge wolves out front. Some were still chewing on some of his partner's remains. He turned white as a sheet to this sight as he was tackled down the stairs off the porch. Pain ran through his body as he landed in the grass. "Take him to the dungeon." A growled voice sounded. Chris felt a set of claws pick him up and carry him off somewhere. Being tossing into a large heavy, plated metal pen, Chris slid to a halt and sighed as his mind was fuzzy at the moment. Growls ran through his mind as he passed out.

**Chapter 22**

Xander heard the noises as he hid under his bed, until the noises and gun shots stopped. He stayed hidden until his door opened, a pair of bare feet came into his view. "Xander.." A voice sounded. He didn't move, he didn't recognize the voice at first. "It's alright little brother. You can come out." Xander sighed as he knew it was one of his two big brothers. He slid out from under the bed as Glen moved to the side. "That's where you hid. You alright?" He asked, kneeling down in front of the boy. Xander nodded as he placed his hands upon Glen's bare, broad shoulders. "Yes I am. What's going on?" Glen patted the boy's shoulder. "Let's just say some unwelcome guests got what they deserved tonight. Come Master Taker would like you to join us this eve." He nodded as Glen stood to his feet. Xander was dressed in a pair of black jeans, buttoned down blood red shirt, tucked into his jeans as requested. He took Glen's hand and followed him down to into the bellows of the house. I sat as Dameous looked over my gun shot wound upon my left shoulder. The bullet went cleanly through. "You're lucky it went right through." He said as he bandaged me up. Dave stood to his feet with his right shoulder bandaged. Dameous finished with me as I grabbed my vest. "Your both lucky those bullets were not made of silver."

Dameous said, as I stood to my feet. "They weren't that smart, especially that one to use the one without them." Dave commented as they walked over to join everybody else, who were in there werewolf forms. Master Taker stood before the pen as he looked to Dave and myself, walking over to him. "You two alright?" We both nodded as we stood on either side. Glen walked over with Xander in front of him, he was still a bit afraid of the big dogs around him. Master motioned them over as Glen stood behind Master. "He's here at your request Master Taker." Master turned around and looked to Xander, then crouched down in front of him. "Glad you could join us Xander. It's time you learned what we do within this house hold at night. There's nothing to be afraid of. Nothing will not hurt you." He nodded without saying a word as Master stood back to his feet and took Xander's hand, making the boy stand in front of him.

Xander let his light blue eyes look around and then up to his sister and then to Dave. He saw the bandages and didn't ask, he knew it wasn't the right time. Before them all was the pen, with the hunter starting to wake up in it. "He has no weapons on him correct?" Master asked. Dezmin nodded. "Yes..Sire, no weapons." He nodded as he led the boy with him over to the pen and crouched down. He started speaking to the boy near his ear. Telling him what the man in the pen was, why he was in there and what he had done. Xander's facial expressions said it all, he wasn't happy in hearing his family was in danger, yet his sister was hurt by the man. Master stood to his feet as he patted the boy's shoulder, leaving him where he stood as he walked over and stood before Ty. "Xander's special Ty. I can feel he's going to make a wonderful addition soon." I nodded. "Yes Master he will." He nods. "Learns very quick, like you do." I nodded once again as he walked past and stood between Dave and myself.

Chris's blue eyes slowly opened as he moaned. His head pounding as his eyes finally focused upon a 12 year old boy standing to his left, outside of the pen. He shook the cobwebs out of his head and looked to the boy. He was confused, on why this boy was standing there, staring at him, with anger blazing in his light blue eyes. He turned his attention to what stood in front of his pen. He backed away towards the back as he swallowed hard. "I see you have awaken. Liking your accommodations?" Master asked. Chris narrowed his eyes as a tall, pale skinned gentleman stood a few feet from the boy. "No I don't.. Let me out. So I can kill you!" He bellowed as he got to his shaky feet and hung onto the metal enclosure. Master just laughed as a few wolves walked over and stood behind him. Master walked over to Xander, crouched next to him. "This is your first lesson little brother. On how to handle smart mouth hunters, who come and try to hurt your family." Xander nodded as he didn't take his eyes off the man within the cage. Master stood as he led the boy to the entrance of the pen, Xander followed not taking his eyes off the man.

I watched, without saying a word. I knew what Master was doing, was part of the training and such, Xander was going to have to learn. Until he was old enough to be what he wanted. Master unlocked the pen and opened the door, motioning the boy into the pen. "It's alright Xander." Master said as the boy nodded. Xander entered the pen as the hay rustled under his work boots. Master walked in behind him and looked to Dave and myself. "Be ready in case." We both nodded as Master and Xander walked closer to Chris. Chris pushed himself away from the cage side and stood upon his feet. He kept his eyes upon the tall man, instead of the kid. He placed his hand within the back of his pants, where he kept a small weapon concealed. Master patted Xander's shoulder gently, knowing the boy had a weapon upon him, that he had given to him a few days ago to keep upon him.

Xander felt his fears wanting to surface but he kept them back as he was always taught too, when his father use to beat him. He kept his eyes upon the man, knowing where his weapon was and when to use it. Master took a few steps back and kept his eye upon the man. "I wouldn't try anything hunter, not unless you want it to be your last breath." Chris raised a brow to this minor threat. "What're you going to do about it?" He questioned. Master chuckled as he spoke. "Make you a meal for my wolves on the other side of this pen. Who would love to sink their teeth into your flesh.

After attacking three of their own. Also for coming upon private property with no cause." Chris sighed. "My sources told me John is here. I know he is. I'm not leaving nor giving up until I get him back into our group. Now give him over or I will kill you myself." Master lifted a brow. "Is that a threat? I would say that was. But I hate to inform you, but John is here, but he's no longer human." Chris narrowed his eyes as he looked to the man. "Your lying! Where's John?" He asked again. Master motioned as John stepped in from the shadows and stood outside of the cage. Chris sighed deeply. "John... You're a sight for soar eyes man. Help me out." John lowered his blue eyes and didn't speak.

"As I said hunter, he's one of us. The grayish white wolf, who took you down was him. He didn't knock you down the stairs..." He pointed to the boy before Chris. "He did." Chris lifted a brow as he looked to the boy. "Your kidding right?" Xander shook his head. "You came into the wrong house and messed with my family! I wasn't going to let you leave until you were punished!" He yelled. Chris couldn't believe it, a boy knocked him off the porch and nearly scrambled his brains. "What are you going to do about it kid?" Chris asked. Xander gritted his teeth as he didn't say another word as he charged for Chris, jumping up at him. Chris caught him, as the boy punched him in the face a few times. Chris gripped the boy by the back of the shirt as blood trickled out of his broken nose. He narrowed his eyes as he withdrew a small knife. "Try that again kid, I will gut you alive!" Master narrowed his eyes as he was told, no weapons were upon the man. I slammed myself into the cage as I growled. "Let him go!"

Dave was holding me back, so I wouldn't hurt myself more. Master stood to his feet and narrowed his eyes. "You touch a hair on that boy's head. You will regret it, trust me hunter." Chris held the knife near Xander as he kept his eyes on Master. Xander knew the timing was right, as he reached into the back of his jeans, pulling out a sling blade, opening it and stabbing the man in the forearm. Chris bellowed out in pain as he dropped the boy into the hay, grabbing his bleeding, painful forearm.

Xander fell and landed on his back on the hay covered ground. That was the last straw, as I went ballistic and went into werewolf mode. I wrapped my clawed hands around the pen and growled as my silvery blue eyes narrowed, looking at the hunter. Dave backed away as some others did. Glen also transformed into a dark grayish black wolf, ready for a fight as his silvery brown eyes were kept on the hunter. Master moved in quickly as he grabbed Xander. Chris swung the knife and cut into the man's shoulder, before he got out of dodge safely with the boy in his arms. Leaving the pen door open. Dave followed Master into the shadows as Daktazner and Nadius moved in for the kill. Slowly backing away John disappeared into the shadows as he couldn't stand watching the last part of his past, being destroyed. He joined Dave and Master Taker within the shadows.

**Chapter 23**

Backing away to let the rest fight over what remained, Glen and I got cleaned up as I winced. My shoulder was exposed as I sat down. "Where's Master?" I asked him. He looked to me as he led me upstairs. "He's upstairs with Xander. John and Dave are with him, making sure both are safe." I nodded as I followed. We both walked up from the basement as Xander came running over to me and wrapped his arms around my body. "Ty, your alright?.." I stopped as I knelt down, wrapping my good arm around him. "Yes I am. You were wonderful tonight Xander. I'm proud of you." He smiled brightly to me as he ran back to Master, who was sitting upon the floor. His skin covered in drips of blood. I saw this and jogged over. "Get Dameous now!" Dave and John both ran off to fetch him. I removed my sleeveless shirt and placed it upon the knife wound, placing my vest back on. Master winced as Xander knelt next to him. "Is he going to be alright?" I looked to Master. His head leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed. "Yes he will be Xander. Just needs rest that's all." He nodded as he wrapped his hands around Master's other hand. Master wrapped his fingers around one of Xander's hands, knowing the boy was there.

Glen walked over and knelt down. "He's weak. Going to need to feed for strength." I nodded. "Glen, go into the kitchen. If I'm correct there should be backup in there. Bring it here and feed him." He nodded as he got to his feet and went into the kitchen. I held my shirt to his wound, so the wound wouldn't bleed anymore. "Ty... Xander..." He said as he slowly opened his eyes. "We're both here big brother." Xander answered as I moved closer to him. "Dameous is coming. Glen's getting you something to eat. You need to eat Master." He nodded as he looked paler than usual. Glen came back as Xander moved out of the way and knelt behind me. Glen fed him the blood to give him strength to heal and survive. Master nodded as a sign he was finished. Glen got up as Dameous came running up from the basement. "I came as soon as I heard Master." He knelt down as I got out of his way. Xander got to his feet and wrapped his arms around my stomach, burying his face into chest. I patted his back as I led him upstairs. "Come Xander. Let Dameous do his work." With that he headed upstairs to his bedroom. I got him to lay down for awhile and we talked about tonight. More explaining to do.

I sighed as I finally answered all of Xander's questions about tonight. He handled everything better than I expected him too. He looked to me, as he leaned back against his head board of the bed. "So you, and both brothers are werewolves?" I nodded. "Yes. Glen's a full blooded one along with myself and Master Taker. But the difference between us and Glen is, Master Taker and I also are vampires. Well I have vampire blood running through me, but I'm not a full vampire. Master Taker's both." Xander's eyes went wide in awe. "That's so cool. I have an older brother who's a werewolf, a sister and brother who are werewolves and vampires." I chuckled a bit as a knock upon the door sounded. I got up and walked over to the door, opening it. "Master Taker.." I opened the door wider and stood to the side. Master walked into the room with his shoulder bandaged up. "I was coming to check on Xander. See how he was doing?" I nodded as Xander sat up, legs dangling over the edge of the bed. I closed the door behind him as Master walked over to him and knelt down before Xander.

Xander's light blue eyes stayed upon his big brother as he knelt down before him. "I'm fine. Ty explained everything, even you and her being both vampire and werewolf." Master smiled to the boy and looked over his shoulder. "Oh she did?" Turning his attention back to Xander. "Yea I think that's cool. It makes you two, umm... Unique, which is cool to me." Master chuckled as he placed a hand upon Xander's shoulder. "All of us here are unique Xander. But about tonight.." Xander wrapped his arms around Master's neck and hugged him. Master wrapped his good arm around him. "No need to explain Ty explained it." Master patted Xander's back gently. "Good. But I also wanted to say something else." Xander pulled back from the hug and looked to Master Taker, right in the eyes. "Yes sir?" "I wanted to let you know how proud I am on how you handled yourself tonight. You are really growing up Xander, faster than you should. But it's a step in the right direction." Xander smiled broadly as he slid his arms out from around his brother's neck. "Thank you." Was all he could say. Master looked to him. "Look you can call me by my real name, like we discussed. But when your outside of a private room with me, it's Master Taker." Xander nodded. "I keep forgetting. Sorry Mark." He nodded. "It's alright. You'll get use to it."

Mark slowly stood to his feet. "Better get to bed Xander. It's late and you need your rest." He climbed into bed as Mark tucked him in. I stood back and watched, a caring side to the Master. This side I like. He showed it towards me, but nobody else. Well until now, maybe Xander was starting to fit in with him. I don't really know yet. He turned as I opened the door of the room. "I will meet you in our quarters once you are finished here." I nodded as he walked out of the room. I walked over to Xander and we gave one another good night hugs and I left the room. I stepped into our quarters and closed the door behind me. Master was sitting upon the bench at the end of the bed, removing his boots to get comfortable, for the days rest.

I walked over and sat in a nearby chair and started to do the same. "He's good kid." Master commented. I placed my boots to the side and looked to him. "Yes I know. I tried telling you that before, I guess you needed to see it, to believe it." Master nodded. "Yes you were right Ty. I'm sorry I misjudged him before." I shook my head. "No big deal. It's good to see you both getting a long. He was very afraid of you for that first week or so. He thought you hated him really. I reassured him, you didn't. Just going to take you some time to get use to having a young man around the house." Master chuckled a bit as he stood to his feet and began to removed his shirt and vest. "He has very good skills. Glen has been working with him, when I don't. He had skills before, knowing how to defend himself and such." I sighed a bit. "He probably taught himself. Just to survive home life I assume. So he told me." Master stopped and looked to me as I took my vest off and draped it over the chair. "So his home like as Dagnaultan found him in the woods.." I nodded. "Yes abusive parents. They didn't want him at first, but you know how humans are sometimes Master. Just thanking my lucky stars, I'm not one no more so to say."

Master chuckled a bit. "Yes I know what you mean. Too good of a kid to be treated like that." I nodded as I seated myself upon the edge of the bed. "Yes I know. I'm hoping to give him as much as he wants here. Give him a better life. Well try to anyways." Master walked over in just his black pants and sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "He will have a better life here Ty. I will guarantee he does." I looked up to him. "I know he will. I worry sometimes that's all." Master lifted a brow. "About what? He's safe here." I nodded. "I know he is Master, don't get me wrong. But tonight, one of those hunters could of found him. Taken him out of here." Master leaned his head forward and kissed my forehead. "Over my dead body, they would never had gotten down the stairs, never mind out the front door." I sighed deeply with a bit of relief. "Places my mind at ease, that he's safe here." Master nodded a bit. "True. But for how long I don't know. Xander being human is tough on everyone." I nodded. "I know it is. I just want him to at least become a teenager before he is turned Sire. Well he acts like he's 30 and he's only 12 years old." Master chuckles once again. "Yes I noticed that. He's very smart and catches on fast. He showed me up a couple of times in training." I sighed. "I will make sure it doesn't happen." Master patted my shoulder gently. "No need too. Keeps me on my toes and teaches him in the process. We're alone when we train. So no one sees that happening." I nod once again as I slide out from under his arm, taking off my jean shorts to change into one of his big t-shirts. "You're so beautiful Ty. You know that?" He comments. I look over my shoulder as I place the gold ring upon the outside of the shirt. "No not really Sire." Slowly standing to his feet as he walks up behind me, wrapping his arms around me gently. Lowering his head as he kisses my neck. "Well you are in my eyes." I giggled as I leaned against him. "Well Sire. I will have to say this, you're the most handsome gentleman I have ever seen." "Why thank you Ty."

Lifting his head up as I turn in his arms to face him. He lifts me up into his arms, wrapping my legs gently around his waist, arms around his neck, making sure to not hurt his shoulder in the process. Walking over to the bed, seating himself with me in his lap. "I wanted to speak to you about something." I looked to him. "Yes Sire. What's on your mind?" I unwrapped my arms from around his neck, loosening the grip with my legs. I placed my hands upon his chest as he spoke. "I wanted to talk to you about how you address me." I lifted a brow. "Yes Sire? Too informal? Too Formal?" He chuckled. "Now hold on. Let me speak." I nodded. "Like I told Xander tonight. When we're in front of everybody else, you may call me Master Taker, like you have. But if we are alone like this or with Xander, you may call me by my first name, which is Mark." I nodded as I looked to him. "Yes Sire.. I mean Mark.." I cringed at the mistake. A deep chuckle came from within his chest. "You'll get use to it. But that's what I would like to happen. It will take time, but I think it's better that way. Less confusion for Xander." I nodded. "Your name has a nice ring to it. Why not use it?"

He shrugged a bit. "Well I'm a Lord to the group and to the pack as well, just stuck one day. Followers started calling me Master and it never left. Plus you are my other half, I hate having you call me Master all the time. I call you Ty all the time, so why not call me by my first." I nodded. "Make sense." I snuggled into his chest as I spoke. "I'm glad you and Xander are getting a long. I couldn't bring him anywhere else. I don't trust anybody else, to tell you the truth." I lifted my head up as Mark moved underneath me. He laid back upon the bed as I went with him. "I wouldn't want him going anywhere else Ty. He's family. We don't turn family away, human and or other alike." I sat up upon his waist. Running my hands up and down his chest in a gentle massage. He closed his eyes as he sighed deeply. "That feels good." I smiled gently. "Good, you need to relax more. Your too tense. I thought you were going to talk to Paul and a few others about someone taking over the vampire group." He sighed. "Just haven't had a chance yet." "Well we can make time tomorrow, if you like Mark. I can feel your stress, within your muscles they are tight." "I know. I will do it tomorrow. Right now, I just wanna concentrate on our alone time." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down as his lips crashed down on mine in a passionate kiss. We ended up forgetting about our days rest. Instead made passionate love to one another.

**Chapter 24**

I sat upon the porch railing, gazing at the glow the moon gave upon the property. Just felt good to not have to worry about anything for awhile. No hunters, no nothing. I heard the door open behind me as Xander walked out and joined me upon the railing. "Mark said I would find you out here." I turned and looked to him. "Yes. Just getting some fresh air. Meetings make me think too much sometimes." Xander giggled as he leaned against the support beam behind him. "Can I ask you something Ty?" I turned my attention back to the grounds. "Sure you can ask me anything.." Xander thought about how to word it before he spoke. "How did you become, what you are now?" I turned my attention to him. "You mean how did I become a mixed up wolf?" He chuckled. "I didn't want to put it that way, but yea." I thought for a moment and sighed. "I really don't know where to begin. But like mom and dad told you, myself and your older brother Jarrell, were in a bad car accident. Jarrell never survived. I barely did..." I sighed as I closed my eyes as I concentrated on how to tell him. "I had climbed out of the wreckage, just barely and crawled my way into some nearby woods. I heard howls, loud howls from nearby. I laid still, thinking the wolves would just pass by. But these weren't your typical wolves."

Xander sat listening with intent. "Then what happen?" I opened my eyes as I looked to him. "I slowly opened my eyes, something told me too. A huge, tall man stood before me, in a black robe with the hood pulled. It was really windy that night and cold, so I kind of understood why... He walked over to me, knelt down as he rolled me onto my back. I couldn't move for nothing, I was battered and nearly dead. Only thing I remember were his eyes. Emerald green. Then I passed out." Xander sighed as he pouted. "This isn't exciting Ty." I sighed. "Let me finish, that's not all of it." Xander sat upon the railing waiting to hear more. "Next thing I knew it, I woke up in this house. Upstairs in the room, which is now our quarters. I could barely move as I was bandaged up so I wouldn't bleed all over the clean sheets and comforting blanket. At the time I didn't know who anybody was. Then the butler Frank came into the room, seeing I was awake, he said 'the Master will be with you in a moment. Last minute business.' I just nodded and waited. Then the same man from the woods stepped into the room, motioning the butler out. He walked over to me and sat at bedside. He questioned me and told me how he found me. Then he told me what he was and what I heard was him howling. I thought this guy was nuts at first. Then he showed me where he had bitten me..."

Xander's eyes went wide as he asked. "Where did he bite you?" I turned and slid off my vest, showing the bite mark upon the back of my left shoulder, below the scar of the vampire bite. "There.." I placed my hand upon it. "Just below my vampire bite from a month or so ago." Xander lifted a shaky hand and ran his fingers over the scar. "That's where Mark bit you?" I nodded as I lifted my vest back up and fastened it. "Yes that's where he bit me, in his werewolf form. I went through the same thing everybody goes through, when they are first bitten. But he was by my side coaching me the whole time. It's something I'm not going to describe to you.

But anyways, he trained me to hunt, defend myself, everything I know today. But I've practiced and added to the skills over the years. But one night, he did save my life, just like the night of the wreck. Hunters had found the house and was trying to wipe out the pack. I got a hold of one hunter, but the other shot me and took me down. Mark wasn't happy and tore the hunter to shreds. I was in bad shape, the bullet nearly killed me, until your big brother made me drink vampire blood, which helped me heal a bit faster." Xander sat in awe as he listened to his sister. "Wow. So that's how you ended up the way you are?" I nodded. "Yes all because of our big brother Mark. I've been living here on and off for quite sometime. But now I live here, go off and do tasks, etc., for the pack and group." Xander sat back. "Sounds fascinating Ty. But.." He lowered his eyes to the railing. I looked to him. "But what Xander?" He looked to me. "When can I become what you are?" I sighed. "We discussed this already. Not until your 13th birthday. We want to make sure your properly trained and old enough to handle everything. You'll have to be patient." He sighed. "Nuts.." I chuckled. "All in do time lil brother." I patted his shoulder.

I lowered my hand as he looked to me. "Who were the hunters, who tried to kill you?" I sighed and climbed down. "The ones that came back here a few weeks ago. John use to be their leader, until someone bit him. Now he's one of us. But I'm not going to get into that." Xander narrowed his eyes as he jumped down off the railing. "I'm going inside." I sighed. "Alright, I'm following you inside." I said as he opened the door and went inside. I shook my head and headed inside as Mark walked around the stairs. "There you are Xander.." Xander just walked by him, heading for the basement. Mark looked to me. "What was that about?" I shrugged. "I don't know. He came out, he asked me about how I became what I did and such. And I told him. He asked who the hunters were that tried to... Oh no!..." Master lifted a brow. "You didn't.." I sighed and nodded. "I did.." We both jogged down to the basement to the sounds of a struggle. Master and I came around the corner to Xander sitting upon John's chest, after knocking him to the ground, trying to gut him with a knife.

Master walked over quickly and wrapped an arm around Xander's waist lifting him up, with the other hand, grabbing the boy's wrist with the knife in it. "Hold it there killer." He said as I walked over and helped John to his feet. "What's gotten into that crazy kid..?" John asked as he dusted himself off. Xander growled as he tried to fight out of Master's arms. "Let me go! I'm gonna kill'em!" He yelled. Master growled back. "Enough Xander!" Xander finally gave up as he heard Mark yell. He dropped the knife as I looked to John. "Sorry John. I should never had told him about the past. But he asked and I didn't realize he would try and kill you." John sighed. "It still haunts me, even when I'm a part of it." I nodded. "Always will. You nearly killed me and the pack that night." Master looked to the two of us. "Don't speak no more about it the two of you! Let me take Xander upstairs, then you two discuss it." We both nodded as Master carried Xander off upstairs. I sighed as John looked to me. I lowered my vest and pointed to the scar, that was upon my chest above my heart. It was a shot gun wound healed over. "Ring a bell?" I asked. He looked to the scar and shook his head. "No it doesn't.. Should it?"

"Let me refresh your mind. You and your hunters broke into this very basement one night, 6 years ago. You were bound and determined to kill off the pack. But not until you met one huge, jet black wolf. Your partner did anyways. You aimed your shotgun, at the chest of the beast, thinking it was dead. You were knocked off your feet by another and barely managed to escape that night..." John narrowed his eyes as the images ran through his mind. "You!..You killed Marc.. My partner.." I nodded. "Yes I did... He almost killed Master that night, but just missed with a silver dagger. I did what needed to be done. Protect him." John growled then calmed himself. "That's why Xander came after you tonight. I told him a bit about it, he asked who the hunters were. I told him, you were the leader. I didn't think anything of it, until it was almost too late. He was seeking revenge." John crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you explain to him, I'm not a hunter anymore. But the hunted?" I nodded. "Yea but it didn't sink in yet. Give it time John." With that said, I lifted my vest back up to my shoulders and walked off, back upstairs.

**Chapter 25**

I sighed as I plopped into a nearby chair and closed my eyes, I was still cursing myself out for telling Xander, what I did. "Don't beat yourself up over it.." I heard a voice as Glen stepped into the room from the kitchen. I sighed. "Stop reading my mind Glen. I hate when you do that." He shrugged. "Sorry. Couldn't help it, after seeing Mark battling Xander on the way up the stairs. He was bound to find out sometime, might as well have been through you than someone else." I sighed as I slowly stood to my feet. "I know, but I didn't think he would go after John the way he did." Glen chuckled a bit. "He's got the killer instinct. We all have it, his just surfaced a bit earlier than we all expected." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I know. Mark said he was catching onto everything quickly. But not at this rate. He's determined to join his big brothers." Glen chuckled. "That's what he keeps telling me." I nodded. "He even asked tonight about it. I told him not until he's 13." "Sounds fair enough." I nodded once again as the sound of foot steps upon the stairs took us out of conversation.

I looked around the stairs and saw Mark coming down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and sighed. "He's a hand full." He looked to me. "He's not a happy camper. But he'll get over it. He's staying in his room for awhile to cool off." I sighed as I leaned against a nearby wall. "Sorry he acted that way." Mark shook his head. "It was bound to happen sometime. Might as well be now." I stood up from the wall and walked off. Mark ran a hand through his black locks as he looked to Glen. "Was it something I said?" Glen shrugs. "I don't know. She feels responsible for tonight though." Mark sighs. "She shouldn't. He was bound to find out." "I told her that. She still thinks that." Mark lifted a brow. "You read her mind again didn't you?" Glen snickered. "Yep. That's when we got into conversation before you came down." Mark went to walk off, Glen placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Don't go and give her the same speech I just did." Mark looked over his shoulder to his brother. "I'm not. Going to see how she is." Glen lowered his hand. "That better be all that you do." Mark narrowed his eyes at him. "Keep an eye on Xander. Come and get me if and when he comes out of his room." Glen nodded as Mark walked off.

I sighed as I ended up sitting outside once again. I closed my eyes as I seated myself upon one of the railings. Some of the wolves and vampires were coming back from their hunts and feedings. I didn't feel like going out hunting tonight, which was odd. I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around me gently. "Thought I would find you out here." Mark commented. I sighed as I leaned against his chest. "Just needed some air." He kissed the top of her head. "Just came out to see how you were doing. You've been acting odd the past few months. Anything wrong?" I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong that I know of. Been busy." He nodded. "Well you need time to recharge yourself Ty. You've got me worried lately. Why don't you let Dameous take a look at you in case." I shook my head. "I'm fine Mark. Just tired. Been feeling like that since my last meal bit me back." Mark chuckled. "Is that what is stopping you from hunting lately?" I shook my head. "No nothing stops me from hunting. Just haven't felt like it." Unwrapping his arms from around her. "Why don't you go hunt tonight. You haven't hunted in three days." I looked over my shoulder to him. "You sure you can handle Xander until I get back?" He nodded. "Go hunt. You need it." I nodded as I stood upon the railing, crouched down, removing my vest and jean shorts, kicked off my boots as I jumped to the ground and into the moonlight. Daktazner came to the surface as I sprinted off for a feed.

Mark grabbed Ty's clothes and walked back inside, closing the door behind him. "Master Taker.." He stopped as he handed Frank Ty's clothes to place off to the side, until she returned. "Yes Paul?" He asked. Paul walked over and stood before him, after showing respects. "I've come with a report about the boy. He's ready to meet you. Jenna and I have taken him in as our own son." He nodded. "Good to hear Paul." Placing a hand upon his shoulder. "Gather the group in the room downstairs and I will be down momentarily to meet the boy." He nodded as he slid out from under Master's hand and walked off to gather the group. Glen came walking down the stairs with Xander by his side. Mark turned his head and saw the two of them walking to the bottom of the stairs. "I see someone has calmed down?" Mark questioned. Xander nodded as he stepped forward. "Sorry Master Taker. It will never happen again, I promise." Mark smiled as he patted the boy's shoulder. "I hope it won't Xander. Apology accepted." Mark look to him. "Come with me Xander. There's someone I would like to introduce you too. Paul came to me telling me his son is ready to meet me and the rest of the group." Xander smiled and nodded. "Sure. I would love too." Mark smiled and nodded as he looked to Glen. "Ty has gone out hunting. When she returns her clothes are over there." He pointed. "Tell her I will be up in a bit if she wants to wait in the den." Glen nodded. "Will do." With that Mark and Xander headed down to the meeting with the group downstairs.

**Chapter 26**

Mark sighed as he sat in his study, behind the desk. Ty hasn't been seen in weeks. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where could she had disappeared too.." He grumbled. A knock upon the door sounded as he answered. "Door's open." The door opened as Glen filled the doorway. "I was hoping to find you here." He commented as he closed the door. Mark turned the office chair to face his brother as he approached. "Anything?" Glen shook his head. "Nothing yet Mark. We got everybody out looking for her." Mark sighed as he stood to his feet. "Where could she have gone too?" Glen shrugs. "I don't know. Has she done this before?" Mark sighs as he walked out and leans against the front of the desk. "Yes a few times before. She goes off into hiding few weeks or even months on end. But hasn't done it in a long time. Why now?" Glen sighs. "I wish I had an answer for you." Mark shakes his head. "Nobody does Glen. Ty's good at hiding out, when she knows she needs a bit of time for thinking or something. She's been like this, since the first time I found her." Glen chuckles a bit. "Don't worry Mark. She'll return when she's ready, plus she's tough. She can handle herself." Mark nodded. "I know. Just worry that's all." Glen nods as the study doors open quickly to David standing in the doorway out of breath. "W..W..We found her..." Mark stood to his feet quickly upon hearing the news. "Where?" He asked.

Dave finally got his breath. "A few counties over. Up in the mountains. A few contacts have seen her within one of the caves up there." Mark nodded as he looked to Glen. "Gather the best out of the pack. Gather outside in ten minutes, we're going for her." Glen looked to him. "You sure you wanna leave here and travel with us?" Mark nodded. "Grab Xander, he's also coming with us. Travel all night, stop and rest during the day. Dave you are also coming, you know where she is correct?" He nodded. "Yes I was told where she was." Mark nodded. "Round them up now!" Dave and Glen both nodded as they left the study. Mark sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as he left the study, to get Xander together to travel.

Parking off to the side with the three trucks. It was a full moon night as they made it up to the mountains, where Ty was spotted. Everyone piled out of the trucks. "Be careful here guys. You don't know if hunters are out or not. Be on extra precaution." Glen warned. Mark climbed out and left the sleeping Xander in the back seat of his truck. "Alright. Dave, Glen, John and myself are going to go out and look for her. Dameous you also will follow in case she's hurt. The rest of you stay close to the vehicle, just keep hidden." Mark's truck door opened as Xander jumped out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I'm going too." He said was he walked over. Mark sighed. "Alright, but you stick close to us, understood?" He nodded. "Do we search in wolf form or human?" John asked. "Wolf would be best, this time of night, Ty will be wolf and maybe out hunting." Mark suggested. Xander backed away a bit. "I can't keep up if your all wolves, except Dameous." Mark looked to him. "You can hitch a ride." Xander tilted his head a bit. "A ride?" Glen chuckled. "Like riding a giant furry horse." Xander sighed. "Alright, but none of you drop me." Mark chuckled. "Trust me you won't be."

Mark motioned for Xander to stay for a moment as they all walked away except Dameous. Loud howls could be heard within a few minutes as they all came walking back. "Get upon Nadius' back Xander." Master Dac commanded. Nadius lowered himself to the ground as Xander walked over and climbed up with Nadius' help. Dameous had already taken off as Master Dac motioned for Mathaius to lead the way. Down on all fours they all took off through the woods, Xander hanging onto Nadius' fur for dear life. Mathaius led them up into one of the far ridges of the woods as he stopped near one of the caves. "This is where she is Master Dac." They all slowed up and stopped as they caught up. Xander slid off of Nadius' back and plopped himself onto the ground. "What...a...ride.." Dameous came up with a pack upon his back as he leaned against a nearby tree. A huge growl sounded from the cave as a large jet black wolf jumped into their views. Narrowing it's eyes as it lowered itself to the ground, ears leaning back.

Mathaius growled back as he lowered himself. "Back down Mathaius." Master Dac ordered. Mathaius did as he was told and backed down. Master Dac looked to Nadius. "Take the boy away from the cave a bit, that's what's making her act like this." Nadius nodded as Dag and Mathaius walked off with him, Dameous made himself unseen amongst the darkness. Master Dac turned his attention back to Dak as she calm down, keeping herself upon her four paws. Keeping her ears leaned back as she walked off into the cave, for a mere moment to cool down. Master Dac walked over to the entrance and crouched down as he awaited for Daktazner to come out on her own. "I want to talk to you Dak." Master Dac said as he looked into the cave. A pair of silvery blue eyes looked to him in the darkness. "About me being away as long as I have..." "Well I do deserve an explanation. Do I not?" He questioned.

He heard a sigh from me as I walked out of the cave, staying amongst the darkness. "I'm sorry I took off the way I did. I've been doing a lot more hunting than usual... But it's no excuse.. But I was looking out for.." I stopped as my voice traveled off, I didn't know how to tell Master Dac about something. Master Dac perked his ears as he listened. "Dak what's really bothering you? This isn't like you to not be able to speak to me." Master Dac's eyes showed concern as his mate was keeping something away from him. I sighed as I stepped into the light of the moon, into Master Dac's sight. I crouched down, placing my hand paws upon my pertruding stomach. Lowering my head as I leaned my ears back. "I stayed away because I needed to protect our unborn little one." Master Dac's eyes softened as he saw Dak come out of the shadows and into his sight. His eyes settled upon her hand paws that sat upon her pregnant belly. He slowly moved over to her, placing his hands gently upon hers as he spoke gently. "Why would you not tell me of this? Or hide when you know you aren't safe here? I can protect you and so won't the rest of the pack." I sighed. "I'm not use to having everybody around. After all these years, I'm afraid to be at the house Master Dac. Especially after one of the hunters getting into the house, nearly taking you out again. I don't want that to happen to anybody, anymore. I was going to tell you about this..." I leaned my head against his chest, running my nose through his thick fur.

Master Dac sighed. "No hunters haven't been around in weeks. You've had all of us worried, especially me. I had everybody out looking for you." Laying his chin upon the top of Dak's head as he sighed. We just held one another, it seemed like forever. Master Dac lifted his head as I lifted my head up and looked to him. "Well your going to be a father. Your wish has come true." I smiled in a wolfish way to him. He licked the side of my muzzle gently. "I couldn't be anymore happier. Are you willing to come back where it's safe and raise the little one, under the comforts of home." I nodded as I looked to him. "I'm sorry I doubted everything." Master Dac shook his head. "It's alright. First time mother jitters, make you think ahead of anything before thinking it through." I chuckled as Master Dac climbed to his foot paws, leaning a hand paw out to help Dak to her feet. I winced as I sighed. "The little one's on the move." Master Dac perked his ears to this as I grabbed his hand paw and placed it upon my stomach. "See?" Master Dac smiled as he felt his little one moving within his mate's belly. "That's the most fascinating thing, I have ever felt."

Master Dac lowered his hand as he stepped out of the cave, leading Dak with him. Leaning his head back as he howled, to gather the rest together. The others came walking up from the shadows as Xander was upon Mathaius' back. I smiled as Xander climbed down and stood next to a crouching Mathaius. Master Dac stood before them. "We have a new addition coming soon. I'm counting on the four of you to help out with guard duty, more than ever." They all nodded as Master Dac looked to me. "Let's return home." Xander heard Master Dac's words as he slowly walked over as I crouched before Xander. "Good to see you little brother." He smiled broadly as he placed his hands upon his sister's stomach. "I'm going to be a big brother." He said softly, he couldn't believe it, the shock hasn't settled in yet. I placed a hand paw upon Xander's shoulder gently as I smiled to him. "Yes you are. Your going to be an excellent big brother." Xander smiled as he lowered his hand as Master Dac spoke. "Xander, Your riding on me." Xander nodded as I lowered my hand paw from his shoulder. He walked over as Master Dac lowered himself to the ground. Xander climbed up and clung for dear life as they all headed back to the trucks to head back to the house, a few counties over.

**Chapter 27**

Mark sighed as he paced the floor of the hallway. Glen, Xander, Dave, and Frank were standing near the railing of the stairs, as they watched Mark pace up and down the hallway. "Stop pacing, your wearing a hole in the floor Master." Glen spoke as Mark ran a hand through his hair. "Easy for you to say. I should be in there, but Dameous kicked me out." Xander sighed. "Cause you wouldn't let him work. That's why." Mark looked to him. "Hey I'm the father." Glen and Xander both sighed in unison. "Doesn't mean you know everything. Let Dameous do his job. He's done this before. Not like it's his first time." David explained. Mark sighed as he ignored David's comment. David stood to his feet. "I've got guard duty. I will stop by later." Dave took his leave as Frank left to tend to his duties. Mark was getting impatient as Xander had fallen asleep against Glen. Glen was still watching his nervous break down bound brother pace.

Glen stood up, leaving Xander to sleep upon the floor. He stood nearby as Mark walked back and forth in front of him. "She'll be alright Mark." Glen said as Mark stopped for a moment as he was about to say something as the bedroom door opened. Mark and Glen both looked to the opening of the doors, as Dameous made his presence known as he carried two bundles of joy within his arms. Dameous walked over to Mark. "Congratulations Master Taker. You are a proud father of a set of twin boys." Mark looked to the two babies within Dameous' arms with a huge grin upon his face. Glen patted his shoulder. "Congratulations Brother. Your gonna make a great father." Dameous handed both the boys over to Mark. He took them gently as he couldn't keep his eyes off of his two newborn sons. Dameous took a step back to let the new father, holds the newborns. Mark sighed as he leaned his head down and kissed both boy's head gently, "A pair of sons. I can't believe it... Twins.." He barely spoke.

Glen looked to Mark holding his boys. "You're a natural." Mark looked to Glen. "Would you like to hold your nephews?" Glen nodded. "If you want me to.." Mark smiled as he handed the boys over gently to Glen. Taking them into his arms gently, Glen couldn't believe he was an uncle, double time. Mark looked to Dameous. "How's Ty?" Dameous sighs a bit. "She's exhausted, this took a lot out of her. She's asleep right now. But once she wakes, a feed will be good for her. Plus she will be feeding three for awhile." Nodding his head towards the twins, Glen was having a hay day with at the moment. Mark nodded. "Good I will let her sleep. Keep an eye on her." Dameous nodded. "I will stay with her awhile. I will take the boys into the room, let them rest themselves. I will come and get you once Ty's awake." Mark nodded as Glen stepped up with the two fussing boys. "Someone wants their mom." Glen commented as Dameous took both boys gently and walked back into the room. Mark closed the doors gently, letting his family rest. Glen picked Xander up and brought him to his room to sleep. Both brothers, met up in the study afterwards.

Glen closed the study's doors as Mark seated himself heavily into his office chair. Placing his head within his hands, he couldn't believe he was a father of twins, never mind just one. "The shock finally sinking in?" Glen asked as he seated himself within front of the desk. Mark slowly lifted his head up and nodded. "Yes it is. I still can't believe twins. Ty didn't mention it." Glen shrugs. "Maybe she didn't know until now herself. Things work oddly sometimes Mark." Mark nodded as he placed his hands upon the desk top. "So what are you going to name your boys?" Mark looked to him. "Well we've got to come up with another name. We came up with one not two." Glen chuckled. "Well can I at least hear the first?" Mark stood to his now more sturdy legs as he looked to his brother. "She wanted to honor her older brother with naming one after him." Glen nodded. "I think that's a great idea." Mark nodded. "So didn't I. So one of the boys is named Jarrell Jacob. JJ for short. Well once he knows his name we'll call him JJ." Glen smiled. "Strong name. What about the other?" Mark shrugs. "I don't know. Have to discuss it with Ty." Glen slowly stood up and placed a hand upon Mark's shoulder. "Name your son after yourself. It's tradition in the family to have the first son, named after the father."

Mark looked to Glen. "I don't think we need another one of me running around Glen. Ain't one of me enough?" Glen snickered. "That's true. One pain in the ass is enough for me." Mark narrowed his eyes as he walked around the desk. "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked. Glen shrugged. "I don't know. Think about it." Mark thought about it for a moment and then looked to Glen, placing him in a headlock. "Your not funny lil brother. You're a bad example already and you just became the uncle." Glen chuckled as he was placed in a headlock. "Alright I'm sorry.." Mark snickered. "And?" Glen sighed as he stopped struggling. "And your not a pain in the ass." Mark let go. "That's better." Glen stood up to his full height. "I could of said something worse." Mark narrowed his eyes. "Don't you have something to do?" Glen shook his head. "No. I have all the time in the world to bother you." Mark sighed. "Go do something Glen." Glen laughed a bit. "Yes I do. I have guard duty. If you need anything do come get me." Mark snickered. "No I'll get Dave first." Glen looked hurt. "Aww. Come on. Don't trust the uncle?" Mark laughed. "I will come and get you. Now go." Glen walked out of the study, leaving the door open as Dameous made himself known. "Ty's awake and wanting to see you Sire." Mark nodded as he walked out of the study, closing the doors, following Dameous to the bedroom.

**Chapter 28**

I sighed as I couldn't believe three years with the boys had passed already. Seemed like just yesterday they were just born. Jarrell Jacob and Marcus Ty were most energetic toddlers I've ever seen. I jumped as Xander came walking into the foyer. " Where's JJ and JR?" He asked. I shrugged. "I assume your playing their favorite game?" He nodded as he sighed a bit frustrated. "Yes.." I shook my head. "Sorry I haven't seen either." He nodded and left the room. I yawned as I stretched a bit as I stepped out onto the porch and took in the warm night air. I placed my hands upon the railing as I saw some of the pack and group coming and going to hunt and feed. Then I heard a giggle from a nearby bush. I leaned over the railing and quietly walked off the porch, approaching the giggling bush. I peaked through the branches as a pair of emerald green eyes looked to me. "There you are JR. Your brother's looking for you." He slowly stood up and walked out of the bush. Pulling up his little blue jeans. "Mom, you gave me away." He pouted. I lifted a brow. "Sorry. But you know, your not suppose to be out here, without me or dad with you. Am I right?" He nodded as he sighed. "Sorry mommy." I took his hand and led him back inside. "It's alright JR. Next time ask to go out, so we know where you are." He nodded and ran off to hide again.

I shook my head as Mark walked up from the basement, closing the door. "I just ran into Xander. He seems frustrated in finding the twins." He commented. I chuckled. "Well I found one. Outside in the bushes." Mark sighed. "Outside alone?" I nodded. "Xander knows better than to let the boys go out alone." He added. I walked up to him. "Calm down. JR's fine and back in the house. They're just kids Mark. They're still learning." He nodded as I jumped to a scream then a mess of giggles. I sighed. "They must of been found..." Mark nodded as JJ and JR came running by as Xander was chasing them towards the back part of the house. "Well at least Glen's not here to instigate them." I chuckled. "You've gotta put a leash on your brother. He gets the twins going and then leaves." Mark sighs. "I will speak with him about that." I nodded as he looked down at me. "I wanted to talk to you about something." I looked up to him. "The den?" He nodded as we walked off.

I caught JJ in one arm, JR in the other. "Alright hold up for a moment. Xander's in charge while Mom and Dad have adult talk. That clear?" They both nodded their heads out of breath as Xander came running around a corner. I looked up. "Xander your in charge of the twins until we are finished talking. If you need us, come and get us. They aren't to go outside, unless Glen or David comes back, then they can watch them." He nods. "Yes'em. They are in good hands." Xander commented. I let the twins go and off to the races they went, with Xander hot on their heels. I shook my head as I stepped into the den and closed the doors. I walked down and joined Mark as he seated himself upon the throne. "What's on your mind?" I asked as I seated myself upon the steps of the throne. He looked to me. "I wanted to speak to you about the twins. I wanted to introduce them to the pack tonight.

I was wondering if this is too big of a step for them yet, at such a young age." I thought for a moment. "They're going to be four in a couple of days, along with Xander turning 17. I think it's time for them to meet the pack. They're smart enough to take it all in. But we must tell them first, see if they will understand or not." Mark nodded. "We also owe Xander. We promised him on his 13th birthday he could become whatever he wanted, but with the twins and all. It never happened." I chuckled and nodded as I looked to him. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that." He lifted a brow. "What's on your mind about that?" I looked to him. "We've been trying to decided who would take over the group. Well, if Xander chooses to be a vampire, then he should become group leader." Mark rubbed his goatee in thought. "Not a bad idea. He's very mature for his age. Everybody has seen that, plus respects him. I will take it up with the group tonight, see what all thinks of this. Some might not want to take instructions from a 17 year old." I nodded. "Understandable. I hope he will choose correctly with what he wants, not be influenced." I narrowed my eyes at Mark. "Especially by his older brothers."

Mark looked at me. "I would never influence him to go with what I wanted. Maybe Glen but not me. Whatever he chooses, I will be more than happy to support him Ty. You know that." I nodded as I stood to my feet. "Let's go play round up with the twins and try and explain to them about tonight." Mark stood to his feet as the doors to the den opened. A crying JJ came running down as I bent down. He ran into my arms as I wrapped my arms around him. "What happen JJ?" He buried his face into my chest as I picked him up into my arms. Mark walked over and stood next to me. "What happen little man?" Mark asked.

JJ sniffled as he slowly got to himself together as he lifted his head up, tears running down his face. "JR...missing..." I looked to JJ. "What are you talking about JJ?" Mark took JJ from my arms and comforted him as I walked over to the doorway as I heard howls. "Mark something's wrong... The pack's howling loudly outside." Mark walked up with JJ still in his arms, finally calming down. "Here take JJ. I'll go check it out. You stay here." I nodded as Mark handed me JJ. JJ wrapped his arms around my neck as I comfort him. Mark walked off and over to the front door. Opening it, he stepped out onto the front porch, closing the doors behind him. A few members of the pack stood in front of the porch. "What's going on out here?" Master crossed his arms over his chest and looked to them. Nadius leapt up onto the porch as he looked to Master. "Humans... on the property... Hunters..." Mark narrowed his eyes as he heard this terrible news. "Where?" "In the back part of the property. They have a camp back there. A couple of them came too close to the house." Mark nodded as he walked to the end of the porch. "That's why JJ's upset. He said JR was missing... Were you out here with the kids Nadius?" Mark turned and looked to him. He shook his head. "No Sire. I just got back from the back part of the property. Chasing one away from the house." Master pounded a fist into the railing of the porch.

He looked to the others. "Who was out here with the kids?" A rustling of bushes caught everybody's attention. Master walked down the porch, down the stairs and over to them. Dave fell backwards out of the bushes as he looked up into Master's face from the ground, through barely opened eyes. He was badly beaten and a nasty stab wounds to both shoulders. Master knelt down as he looked to Nadius', "Go for Dameous. Quickly!" Nadius nodded, leapt off the porch, knowing where Dameous was at the moment. He helped Dave sit up as Dave placed a hand upon Mark's shoulder. "They have.. JR... Xander went after them.." Mark narrowed his eyes as Dave spoke barely to him. "Who? Who took him David?" Master questioned. "Hunters..." David got out as he coughed heavley. Mark growled as Nadius came around the corner with Dameous. "Nadius take David inside. You stay here with him. Protect Ty and JJ. I'm going after JR and Xander with the rest of the pack." He nodded as he picked David up gently and led Dameous inside. "Tell Ty what's going on." With that Mark removed his shirt and pants, tossing them upon the railing as the moonlight, cascaded down onto his body as Master Dac came forth. He growled as he looked to the rest. "Make sure the hunters pay. No harming of the children." With that, a huge howl was heard as the pack went out on a bounty hunt.

**Chapter 29**

I jumped to my feet as Glen told me what happen, after returning from the back room, where Dave was being tended too. I growled as I headed for the front door. "Nobody and I mean nobody takes my son and brother and gets away with it!" Glen ran after her and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Mark said to stay here. He's gone to get JR and Xander." I stopped as I looked to Glen. "Let go Glen. You stay with JJ and make sure he stays safe. These hunters will know not to mess with a mother." My eyes flashed at Glen as he let go. "Alright. But be careful." I nodded as I walked out the front door, removed my sleeveless shirt and jean shorts as Dag came running up. I looked to him. "What's wrong Dag?" "I found the hunters.. But it seems I'm too late..." I growled as I jumped up on the railing, looking to him as I looked to the full moon. "Lead the way Dagnaultan." I howled as Daktazner came to the surface. Leaping to the ground on all four paws, letting Dag lead the way.

We slowed as we came upon the camp. I narrowed my silvery blue eyes, upon seeing JR in a wooden cage, hanging from a nearby huge Oak tree. He was curled up and crying, scared to death. Leaning my ears back as I looked to Dagnaultan. I whispered into his ear. "Go find the pack. They should be around." He nodded as he moved silently off. I kept my eyes on the camp as I saw six men sitting around. I let my nose take in the scents around. It seemed like more humans were around than meets the eye. I kept myself to the shadows as I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around and came nose to gun barrel, with a shot gun. "Look what I found. Damn wolves will learn to stay out of my camp." I growled as I swung my claws and cut the gun barrel in half as the gun went off, barely missing me and hitting the tree behind me. I had moved off into the shadows as he alerted the camp. "There's a werewolf around boys, be armed with your guns!" The man bellowed. Everybody got their feet and armed themselves with weapons as they got on their guard.

JR heard the man as he moved within the cage as his light blue eyes looked about. "I know you here mom, but where.." He whispered to himself. Wrapping his small hands around the wooden bars of the cage as the bottom was hit. "Keep still and quiet up there." A dark haired man said, as he hit the bottom of the cage, with the butt end of the shot gun he was armed with. JR felt his blood boil as he looked to his hands, fur started to grow as he gasped with fright. He swallowed hard as he felt his body starting to change before him. He closed his eyes as he curled up on the bottom of the cage. He didn't want to move nor open his eyes, until he felt his body stop moving. He slowly opened his eyes as he could see into the darkness, like someone turned the lights on behind his eyes, to x-ray vision. He moved as he saw his hands were different, little claws and furry. He looked down at himself, he was still in his overalls, but he shredded them to get more comfortable. His fur was jet black with four silvery paws and a silver tipped tail. Piercing silvery green eyes looked around as he growled and started to chew on the wooden bars, he wanted out and to hurt the men below.

A loud howl was heard from within the dark woods as the men shook. JR stopped chewing as he howled back, as loud as his little werewolf body would let him. The dark haired man looked up to the cage. "I told you Barney, that kid was a werewolf." The man he was speaking too, looked up in awe. "Well I'll be damned.. You were right. But right now I think we pissed someone Or something off." A bloody scream was heard from not too far away from the camp as one man shot a shot off into the darkness. Then everybody started shooting into the darkness, hoping to hit something.

The men ran out of ammo as sets of eyes came into their sights. "Oh boy.." The dark haired man spoke as he stepped back and grabbed a burning stick. I narrowed my eyes as I watched the man as he grabbed the flaming stick and stood up and looked around. The pack had joined me as Master Dac crouched next to me. "Looks like our son has found his wolf side." I looked to him and nodded. "That's our boy. But right now I have a target to take down." Master Dac nodded. Everybody positioned themselves as I led the charge. I went straight for the fire carrier. Placing my massive hand paws upon his back, knocking him forward. Landing upon the burning stick himself, the man screamed as I kept my body weight upon him as he was set a flame. I jumped away as I growled and licked my right hand paw, I had gotten burned by mistake. Everyone was taking the men down and not leaving nobody left to breath. I looked up to the cage as I jumped up into the tree and looked to JR within the cage. He stood up on his hind paws as his tailed wagged behind him, "Mom.." I looked to him. "I'm going to get you out. Hold on." I climbed up, around to the other side of the tree. I growled as I didn't know someone was up in the tree. I swung my massive right hand paw at the human and missed as a gun shot was heard.

I felt pain run through my side as I lost my grasp upon the tree, falling into the bushes. Master Dac stopped as he howled, as he saw Dak fall from the tree. The rest of the pack charged for the tree, avoiding getting shot at until the man ran out of ammo. Everybody climbed the tree to get the human out. Dag reached the man and threw him to the ground as Master Dac got first slash at the human, gutting him like a fish with his claws. Dag climbed over and got JR out of the cage. "Climb upon my back." Dag said as JR nodded, leaping from the cage onto Dagnaultan's back. Wrapping his arms around his neck as Dag climbed down. Making it safely to the ground, Master Dac ran over as JR wrapped his arms around his dad's waist. "Daddy!" Master Dac wrapped his arms around him and sighed. "JR your safe. Thank God."

Master Dac unwrapped his arms from JR as he climbed to his feet and looked to Dag. "Thank you Dagnaultan." He nodded as a whine was heard from the bushes. Master Dac perked his ears as he leaned them back. "Where's mom?" JR asked. Master Dac sighed. "You stay with Dagnaultan. I will be right back." JR nodded as he stayed where he was told. Master Dac walked over to the bushes and whined a bit as he hit his knees, near his fallen mate. "Dak.." I coughed heavley as I slowly opened my eyes. "Dac... I'm hurt bad.." I sighed as I couldn't move. He moved over to her side and looked to her. "You'll be alright. Just don't move." I nodded as Dac looked her over. He felt some ribs broken and cracked, both ankles were shattered and a bullet graze upon her side. "Your lucky that human didn't kill you." He said quietly as he looked to her. "Your going to be alright. Just a bullet graze." I nodded. "I know, but everything else's killing me." He sighed. "I'm going to carry you back to the house." Dac helped me sit up as I looked to him. "How's JR?" He smiled. "He's fine. Dag saved him." I sighed. "I owe Dagnaultan. He came back to the house and led me here." Master Dac nodded. "We both do. Right now let's head home." I nodded as I wrapped my arms around Master Dac's neck as I was slid onto his back. Rounding up the pack as JR climbed onto Dag's back and they all took off back to the house.

**Chapter 30**

I gathered myself as I sat upon the stairs of the throne. Mark stood before the pack as every wolf quieted down. This was our proud moment, I think everybody could feel it in the air. Master Taker spoke. "I'm glad you all could gather this evening. This is a big evening for the pack and for our family." I could stand, but not too good, for another week. My ankles were broken that night at the hunter's camp, but I was healing quicker than a normal human. But I had to wear braces around my ankles to keep the bones in place to heal right. Master Taker took a few steps back, as he seated himself upon the thrown as he motioned the doors open. "Tonight we expand from within the pack. Myself and Ty would like to introduce the two smallest members of the pack." Everybody's attention slid towards the doors, as the guards, Drimid and Drizzell opened the doors as told too. Mathaius stood within the doorway, both shoulders wrapped up as he walked down and stood off to the side. Dagnaultan stepped into the doorway as he stepped into the den and stopped as JJ and JR made their presence known as they stepped into the doorway, following Dagnaultan down to their parents.

They were both dressed for the occasion. Black pants, JJ with a blood red, JR with a dark blue silk shirt on. Hair slicked back as they looked sharp. Mark and I couldn't be prouder of our boys. Dag stepped to the side as I slowly rose to my feet, keeping my balance with one hand upon the throne. Master Taker rose to his feet as JJ and JR stood before the throne, a few feet away. Mark stepped down as a few wolves parted the way for a moment. Mark stepped over as he let the 'inner' wolf come forth, after sliding into the darkness and shedding his clothes. JJ and JR jumped a bit as the massive wolf came towards them. But they knew what was going to happen, they wanted to be placed within the pack. Master Dac stood before them as he looked to the pack before them. "Tonight we bring forth Jarrell Jacob also known as JJ and his twin brother Marcus Ty, also known as JR or Junior, into the presence of the pack for the first time. Tonight we celebrate as our pack becomes bigger with the two brand new additions." Master Dac crouched down before the boys, he looked to them both.

JJ and JR looked to me as I nodded as I slowly walked off, the best I could. I went amongst the shadows as they both turned and followed. Master Dac rose to his feet as a large howl could be heard from the shadows, along with two smaller ones. I stepped forward into the dim light, with the braces still around the ankles. Walking over and sitting upon the throne steps, as Master Dac nodded. "My pack we will bring forth the newest additions, Duintane and Deintace." Two small werewolves stepped into the dim light as they both walked over and stood before Master Dac as before. Duintane was the black with the silvery paws and tipped tail. Silvery green eyes looked up to Dac as he knelt down. Deintace was a silvery color except for a black mask, almost like a raccoon, over his eyes. Small white patch sat at the end of this tail. Silvery green eye on the right, silvery blue on the left as he knelt down next to his brother before Master Dac.

Master Dac stepped down off the steps and walked behind the two young wolves, he knelt down as he spoke. "Tonight brings forth new blood ties to the pack. I here place Duintane and Deintace within the pack officially. Welcome my dear boys to the ranks of your pack. Fight, hunt and live as you are to be." With that, Master Dac lowered his head and bit gently into each young wolf's shoulder, just enough to spill blood. Neither one flinched as Master Dac bit into their furry flesh. Lifting his head up, leaning it back, he howled as everybody else joined. Duintane and Deintace also join. Dac stood to his feet as he walked around the two young wolves. He stood before them as they kept their eyes to the ground. "Stand forth my sons, be proud of what you are and run with us for all eternity." They both slowly rose to their foot paws and nodded. "Yes Master Dac. We will run with the pack, be honored to hunt, fight and sacrifice ourselves." They both said in unison.

Master nodded as he placed a hand upon the opposite shoulders, they were bitten on. "Congratulations Duintane and Deintace. You're both full members of the pack." Both their tails wagged behind them as they stepped off to the side, once Master Dac motioned them too. They both stood before me as he looked to the pack. "Now onto business. We had two wolves place themselves upon the line for this pack a few nights ago. I would like for them to both step forward. Dagnaultan and Mathaius." Dag and Mathaius both stepped up before Master Dac, from both sides where they were sitting before. They both knelt down before Master and kept their eyes to the floor. Master Dac stepped forward as he looked to the pack, "These two placed themselves unselfishly into danger to defend this pack and my family. With this I'm grateful. Tonight we honor these two brave followers. Mathaius you're promoted to my first hand commander, you will stand by my side through thick and thin, in any battle as you have thus far. Dagnaultan you will be second in command, taking over where Mathaius has left off. You have proved yourself worthy of the position." Master Dac stepped back as he motioned. "Stand up and be proud of your new positions. Take them with honor and pride, that the pack has placed with you." They both rose to their feet and nodded as they both looked to Master Dac. "Thank you Master Dac." Both spoke in unison. He nodded as Dag and Mathaius took their positions along the side. "This ends tonight's meeting. I would like some of you to stay, who had been asked too. The rest can go and do as you please. But be careful, hunters still lurk." With that the meeting broke up and every wolf went and did as they pleased.

**Chapter 31**

I shook my head, as the twins ran around the house playing tag. "Too much sugar today you two.. No more." I said as they ran by me. I yawned a bit as I stretched. Glen came walking into the room as JJ ran right smack dab into his legs, falling backwards. He shook his head and looked up. "Sowwy Uncle Glen." Glen smiled as he helped JJ to his feet. "It's alright lil man. Better go catch your brother." JJ smiled as he ran off. Glen walked over and sat down next to me upon the stairs. "They got you running ragged again." I nodded. "I can't keep up tonight." Glen patted my shoulder. "Where's Mark? I thought it was his turn to chase them around for awhile." I looked to him. "Off with Xander. Showing him the ropes of a vampire. That's what he is becoming tonight. For his 17th birthday." Glen nods with a bit of a smile. "So he decided to go that route." I nodded. "What he chose. Plus he doesn't know it, but he's going to take over the group, under Mark's supervision." Glen turned and looked to me. "Your kidding?" I shook my head. "Nope. Our lil brother's taking over the Vampire group. The group agreed, but he will be over seen by Mark for awhile, until he gets the hang of it." "I knew there was a catch to that." I chuckled. "Yes I know. You know Mark, he doesn't let go just like that. It will take him some time, plus that gives Xander time to get use to everything." Glen was about to say something as Mark made his presence known. "What's this about not being able to let go easily?" I looked to him as Glen jumped. "Don't do that.." He grumbled.

I chuckled as I looked to Mark. "About how you have a hard time letting go of some things. Like the group to Xander's chain of command." Mark snorts. "I do not. I want to make sure he has the hang of it before he takes it over completely." I chuckled. "I know we were just joking." Mark rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Xander's officially a member of the group. Paul's going to keep an eye on him for a few days until his body adjusts." I looked to him. "You trust Paul with Xander? Last time he had someone under his wing, they nearly went on a blood thirst rampage." Glen commented. I sighed. "He did a good job with James. I don't see no harm in Paul taking Xander in. Plus Paul's a lot smarter now than before. That was his first time, he learned from that. I hope.." Mark shook his head. "You two are out to get me are you not?" I shook my head as I stood to my feet. "No, out to make a point."

The twins came running around from the back of the stairs as Mark caught each of them by the backs of their overalls, they had changed into. "Whoa there my lil road runners. Turning 4 has gotten you more energy or what?" Both boys looked up to their dad and shook their heads. "Playing tag." JJ said as JR tagged him. "Tag your it.." He giggled. JJ sighed deeply. "Dad it's your fault." he pouted. Mark let them go as he looked to JJ. "How about we go outside and play. I'll drag your Uncle out to play with us." They jumped for joy as they headed for the front door. I walked off the stairs as Mark looked to Glen. "I volunteered you. So don't give me guff." Glen got to his feet. "Who said I would.." They all walked outside as they twins waited upon the porch. "Can we go pway mom?" JR asked excitedly. I nodded. "Go ahead but stay in sight."

They both bolted off the porch and went running off into the front yard to play. Glen walked off and went running after them. I stood at the top of the stairs as Mark wrapped his arms around me. I sighed as I leaned against his chest. "What do you think?" He asked. I lifted a brow. "Think of what?" "The next generation.." I chuckled a bit. "A bit hyper active, but hopefully they will out grow that. But other than that, the future's looking bright, no pun intent, for the Phantoms of Darkness." Mark lifted a brow. "For the what?" He asked. I turned in his arms, looked into his eyes. "That's what the boys call us. 'Phantoms of Darkness'." Mark rubbed his goatee in thought. "I like the sound of that. Not a bad ring to it." He chuckled a bit as he unwrapped his arms as the boys were calling him over to play. Mark looked to me. "Duties call." I nodded as he walked around me, off the porch and went to join his boys and little brother, in a mock wrestling fight. I sat upon the porch railing watching their antics, it was part of the twins training, the games Mark and Glen played with them, gave them skills for the future. To survive and thrive with the pack and within the house hold. The future's literally bright, nobody couldn't hunt nor kill, as the boys called us, 'Phantoms of Darkness'. Which is a better term for us, cause we sort of are really. We live in the middle of nowhere and leave others be, unless necessary to ruffle a few feathers here and there.

Vince gave up the search, after finding out the entire 'special' team was taken out. But they never found out who or how it was done. But the one thing they came to terms with was the thought of their grandson being dead. Which he kind of was and wasn't. But he was fitting in great, being taken in by Paul as his father and his wife, Jenna as his mother. Things couldn't be more better. But what did the future really have in store for us? Nobody really knows until it happens. Take things in stride and the 'Phantoms of Darkness', will prevail over anything. As long as we stick together, like we always have for the past hundred years and up to the present time. Nothing couldn't bring down the group nor pack, not even mere hunters. Just beware when your out alone in the darkness. When we are near by, your pulse will race, you will feel a cold chill run down your spine, to us that's dinner time. So stay out of the darkness and stay in the light, unless you want to become just another victim of the 'Phantoms of Darkness.'

End


End file.
